The Awesome game of Hetalia guys only
by ShikonNoTsuki
Summary: Okay another game of truth or dare for you guys, its shounen-ai and...yeah that's it, just read or the crotch monster will chase after you! Oh and be warned for Romano's poor language.
1. The first meeting

**Okay, so here is (another) truth or dare story, yeah how original are we =.= anyway, read and review cause we will use every truth or dare you say, so enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>-At a random world meeting in Germany, Prussia was being deadly bored and almost asleep, why did he want to got to a meeting again?-<br>Stop ranting about l'amour you bloody frog!  
>b-but love is everywhere and with love you can solve all your problems~!<br>shut up you git -strangles Francis-  
>SILENCE NOW, problems cant be solved with something like that<br>-interruption- but Doitsu love is important -jumps on Germany-  
>-sigh-<br>Okay! I have the most awesome plan ever! We are gonna stop this meeting now, and then we are gonna party at my awesome house~! kesesese  
>But, NO! Then I will have to clean op all your mess and it is MY house!<br>Fine then continue with this meeting, let England strangle France, let Russia assault America and everything will be solved  
>The hero wants to party! will there be beer?<br>And vodka, da?  
>YES! A party at my house it is~!<br>Okay.. Okay but you will clean!  
>Of course my less awesome then me bruder!<br>-and so the meeting ended, everyone went to Germany's house except for the girls-  
>- we appear-<br>Hello~ hihi  
>Hai...<br>-all the nations are in shock-  
>Who are you to interrupt my awesome party?<br>Well, I am Lizzy~!  
>And I am Carmen<br>-America steps in front of Carmen and Lizzy-  
>HEEEEEY! are you here to party with us?<br>-evil grin-  
>No~<br>-they lock all the exits-  
>We are here to play a little game with you<br>I am out, da.  
>-Russia walks to the door and tries to open it with his pipe-<br>Carmen~ can you explain what happens when they try to escape?~  
>Yes, we will inform Belarus that all of you tried to take Russia away<br>-silence-  
>Let us out you..you..you Bastards! Damnit!<br>Ahw, Lovi calm down~ maybe if we ask nicely?  
>SPAIN~!~! -Carmen hugs attacks Spain-<br>Aaah!-struggles-  
>Get away from him you bastard!<br>sorry...-backs away-  
>-looks at them- anyway, we are going to play a game of truth or dare~<br>the rules are:  
>If you back out we call Belarus<br>If you fail you will be locked in another room with the person you hate the most  
>Reviewers can tell us truths or dares they want to make you do~<br>and us as well.  
>So, everyone take a seat now~<br>-all sit down except for England-  
>I will NOT -points at Carmen and Lizzy- participate in such a bloody game!<br>Can I ask a question about this lovely game?  
>-Lizzy looks at France- of course<br>Are dares about love in here?  
>YES~!~<br>okay, then I am in and my Angleterre as well -pulls him down on his lap-  
>-blushes- let go of me you frog!<br>Veeee~ is there pasta?  
>After every session we will make sure to have food ready for you<br>Okay, lets get started  
>The first one is a dare, we dare Prussia to sing and dance the song World is mine<br>Kesesese, challenge accepted  
>-jumps on the table and start dancing and singing-<br>YAY~!~! Go Prussia!  
>-Carmen and Lizzy are laughing themselves to death-<br>-Prussia finishes the song-  
>I was awesome!<br>-America laughs and rolls over the floor- t-this isn't so bad~  
>-Canada laughs and blushes-<br>NEXT, we got a hint about a dare for England~ -grin-  
>you need to declare your love for France in a serenade<br>-Carmen whispers to Lizzy, this is gonna be funny-  
>-Lizzy nods- duh~<br>NO NO NO! I will not declare my love for that frog!  
>So~ you do love me?~? honhonhon<br>NO, you bloody frog, I don't love you  
>-dramatic pose- you broke my fragile heart!<br>Ohw okay, I will do it...  
>-kisses his cheek- mon amour~!<br>-sigh- enouggggh, what song do I have to sing?  
>The song Crush from David Arcauleta<br>...okay... -starts singing-  
>-squealing- L'angleterre~!<br>-Carmen is sitting in a shady corner of the room smirking-  
>(insert some lyrics here)<br>Okay that was enough singing for one session~  
>-England sits back down with Francis-<br>So you do love me~ -kiss-  
>Shut up you bloody frog... -blushing-<br>So now I have a dare, -evil smirk from Carmen- I dare Russia to hug China for 2 minutes  
>Aiyaa! -hides behind A chair-<br>Now we can finally become one, da?  
>-America pouts-<br>N-no, I don't want to become one with you!  
>kolkolkol, come here little China~ -grabs China from behind the chair-<br>no, aru! -tries to hit him-  
>That were already thirty seconds -America keeps on looking at his watch-<br>-hugs China- da~  
>-Lizzy and Carmen are doing their evil laugh from the corner of the room-<br>Let him suffer~!~!  
>-Korea looks at them very scared- I kinda get the feeling you two hate China?<br>-Lizzy and Carmen look at each other and burst out in laughter-  
>-creepy voice- don't worry your turn to suffer will come~<br>EEP -hides behind Japan-  
>Hihi, I didn't want to scare him... that much -giggles-<br>okay, the hero says that were two minutes already! So let him go now you damn Russki!  
>Da? -drops China- one day~ we will become one~<br>-China sits back in his chair shivering-  
>-Lizzy walks to the middle of the room- now you can say a truth or dare for one of us~<br>- Russia, Prussia and America lift up their hands-  
>Eto~ Russia~! What do you want us to do or tell?~?<br>I can ask anything, da?  
>Yes, anything is possible~<br>One of you will drink a whole bottle of vodka and will be locked in a closet with someone we choose for ten minutes, da.  
>Ehhh, okay~!<br>Ohw...shit.. I don't want this...Lizzy you do it!  
>And why me?<br>Because I don't want it..  
>Greeeeat reason, I will do it~<br>-Russia gives Lizzy a bottle of vodka- here, da.  
>-looks at it- Yay~! vodka choudai~! -drinks the whole bottle-<br>Hihi, I felel funnny~~~~  
>-Carmen looks around the room- now we must choose a person, right?<br>-Lizzy falls on the ground and rolls around-  
>-America rises his hand- I vote for France<br>-everyone agrees-  
>-Lizzy looks up- Furansu~!~! Can you take off your pants?<br>-France happily drags Lizzy to a closet and shuts the doors-  
>ehm... Will she be alright and should we continue?<br>Ve~  
>She will stay there for ten minutes, okay or not okay, da?<br>Y-yes.. then, lets go on with a truth now, okay?  
>-several nations nod-<br>Ehm, a truth for Antonio; you ever participated in a threesome...?  
>No! I am with Lovi~ -embraces Romano- I don't cheat~<br>ahw, that's so sweet! -smile-  
>Ehm, oh by the way, I'm sorry for being not so talkative, I'm quite...shy...<br>Well, anyway -shifts uncomfortable- I have a dare from an unknown source for Canada. You have to make out with Prussia for two minutes -blush-

W-while you strip, and when you let go you have to start over again..

-tomato face-  
>-everyone is silent and you can only hear giggles out of the closet-<br>It seems they are having fun, da  
>-everyone looks at the closet-<br>Mattie~ come here birdie, it seems this dare is about us~  
>M-maple -shyly walks to Prussia-<br>Heehee, not even a denial~ I will time it  
>-nod- okay, Prussia, two minutes.<br>-kisses Prussia and begins working on his shirt-  
>- Prussia takes dominance and the two really give their all while Canada almost finished taking his pants off-<br>-Carmen blushes and hugs herself-  
>T-the two minutes are over.. Canada? Prussia..?<br>-the two eventually stop after five minutes and Canada puts his clothes back on and goes back to his seat only to blush furiously and hide his face in his hands-  
>Ehm, okay.. England? Can you get Lizzy and France out of the closet? Time's up.<br>-England gets the two out-  
>Well, that was refreshing -smirk-<br>Whooooo~~~  
>You're still drunk... Well anyway, you missed a dare, so now it's time for my dare, because I want one, but not one like Lizzy's! Please?<br>-Prussia raises his hand- you have to let everyone in this room tug on your curl~  
>N-no! Don't touch it! -runs out of the room-<br>hey come back! Carmen!  
>Ehh, well she is gone it seems...hehe, I tried pulling it before, she doesn't like it..<br>But why can she get out of this room, da?  
>Cause we can, no questions...<br>- I sit in the corner of another room-  
>Why this dare of all...! Muuhuu I don't like it!<br>Just because -drags Carmen to the middle of the room-  
>Now all line up and tug it~<br>-all the nations pull at the curl-  
>Nooooooooo~!~!~! -giggles and twitches-<br>Okay, okay that was enough...  
>-Carmen runs back to the corner of the room-<br>I have been so nice! Why...! ...  
>Well, I suppose this was the first session then~<br>Veeee~, so I can eat pasta now?  
>Yes, -opens the doors- you can all go, see you next time~<br>-everyone storms out of the room and eats-

**The songs are World is mine from Hatsune Miku and Crush from David Arcauleta~!  
>so again~! Review review review~!<br>we need it for our next chapters~!**

**Bye Bye, see you guys next time**


	2. During a meeting

-England was ranting on about how bad America's pronunciation in English was when two people fell from the sky.-  
>-Lizzy falls on the table- OUCH! that hurt -rubs her back-<br>-Carmen falls in front of the door and locks it- so, again no escape~  
>hihi, lets play another game of truth or dare~<br>-Germany face palms- you again? Are you gonna torture is some more?  
>Especially you Germany, especially you~ -evil laugh-<br>-Carmen strides to Prussia and gives him a bitchslap- that, was revenge for the dare you thought of last time  
>-Prussia rubs his cheek- that huuurt -whiny voice-<br>Tss, you pussy, well I have a dare for all the nations~  
>You will all have to wear women clothing and do a fashion show on the table~ the winner will get to choose a slave to their liking~<br>REVENGE SHALL BE MINE!  
>I want to win this, da.<br>No way dude, the hero will win!  
>But birdie looks the most female~!<br>GIl! I heard that!  
>Non, I think China looks more female honhonhon<br>Well, -holds up Sailormoon costumes- this is what you will all wear~ Remember don't EVER pull on that curl again~ -sweet smile-  
>Hihihi, don't worry I will still try~ -takes the costumes and hands them out-<br>-everyone changes into the costumes-  
>-evil laugh from Carmen- though I do feel sorry for the nations who share the same problem as me, I will enjoy this -and she has a camera-<br>I don't feel sorry~! now who will go first?  
>-everyone does the fashion walk-<br>So, who thinks he has won?  
>Me, da.<br>No, definitely not you, you are a creeper  
>Kolkolkol -glare-<br>Me the one who enjoys l'amour the most~!  
>No, you are a pedophile, even if you were the best, you wouldn't have won, so go change<br>Ahww...sadly walks away...  
>I didn't win, so I'm going to change as well<br>Yeah, sure Iggy, change...France is there as well  
>Argh, not because of him you bloody git -walks away-<br>C-can I change as well?  
>Ahwwww, so cute, I'm sorry but I couldn't let you win..<br>I-its okay...-changes-  
>I feel so unawesome wearing this...<br>Me too... Can the awesome Germans change?  
>Yeah, you lost, Germany is too muscly and you just weren't allowed win...poor Canada.. We didn't want to do that to him..<br>Ahw, I wouldn't do that to birdie...well, maybe I would~ kesesese  
>-goes to change-<br>Now can Spain, Romano and Italy go, sorry guys you didn't won either...  
>-Carmen whispers to herself, but Spain has nice legs-<br>Damn potato bastard, I am not a girl!  
>-they go to change-<br>So now only China, Korea, Japan and America are left~  
>Too bad too sad, but the Asian nations lost~<br>The hero has won! Yay!  
>-big smirk from America-<br>Soooo, America do you know who you want as your slave?~?  
>Lizzzy wait till the rest is back!<br>Ohw yeah, those idiots~  
>-the rest of the nations get back and wait till America has changed-<br>-everyone is uncomfortably shifting their chair-  
>So, America won, da?<br>Yeah, I did cause I am the hero~!  
>kesesese and you look good in girls clothes<br>Honhonhon, so he can choose everyone?  
>Yeah, everyone, though I doubt he will choose you~ -smirk-<br>Now America who do you choose?  
>I choooosee -long agonizing pauze- Russia!<br>-everyone is in shock-  
>Ehhh...America I don't think I want that, да...<br>Do it~ think about it, that or being followed by your little sister~  
>Then I think...this is better... -walks to America and sits next to him-<br>-America pushes him off the couch- dogs sit on the floor!  
>Kolkolkol I am no dog, da.<br>Ahw~ poor Russia~ I think you are a wonderful dog~ -pats his head- hihi~ soo, onto the next thing, truth or dare?  
>-Carmen comes from the shadow- I think Italy would be perfect for our next truth...<br>Veee?  
>What is the worst thing you have done with Germany when it comes to sex?-Lizzy grins-<br>-Germany becomes a deep dark red-  
>Vee, uhm, I think it was that time that after he got those magazines from Finland, he wanted to do that with me~ it was fun~ we had pasta after it~!<br>ITALIA! -places his hand over Italy's mouth- -still blushing-  
>Bruder, and then you say something about France? You are worse yourself, doing that to innocent little Feliciano<br>Fusososo, do you like that as well Lovi? -smirk-  
>-blush- don't talk about that so openly!<br>Ahww~ Lovi~~  
>-hits Spain on the head- leave me alone!<br>Russia, stop talking, dogs don't talk only humans do that!  
>Kolkolkol -glare-<br>-giggle heard from somewhere- don't argue~  
>-Lizzy walks back to the middle for the room-<br>Okay we have a next dare, this one came from Carmen's little sister, so don't blame us, she wants America and England to have a pocky kiss...  
>-England and America look at each other-<br>But, I have Russia, and he is like my dad...  
>I agree with him for the first time in my life, I do not agree to this.<br>Please do it, da...I don't want Belarus to come...-hides behind America-  
>Ahww, okay, for you then -kisses his cheek-<br>-Lizzy squeals- so cutee~  
>-Carmen gives them the pocky- the loser gets tomatoes thrown at his head by Romano~!<br>and the winner? I am not going to kiss that git for nothing  
>Im no git<br>Stop abusing my language! -strangles him-  
>-Russia pulls the two apart- no fights, da.<br>-Greece suddenly wakes up- kiss like kitties, short and sweet -falls asleep again-  
>-everyone looks at Greece-<br>When did he get here, aru?  
>Shut up China, we didn't ask for your opinion -glare from Lizzy and Carmen-<br>Just do it, da.  
>-they both take the pocky in their mouths and suck and bite on it until its all gone and they give a small quick kiss and pull apart quickly-<br>That was not that bad at all, but..you taste like tea Iggy..  
>You git, that is because I don't drink some kind of sugar drink all day<br>Its cola! And it tastes awesome!  
>-Russia pulls America in his arms- does it matter how you taste?<br>You taste good to me~  
>-blush- okay, then the hero is content with sitting on his pets lap~<br>kolkolkolkol  
>-France pulls England in his lap-<br>Let go of me frog!  
>Non, I will not.<br>-sigh-  
>Okay, we thought of some more dares...but we need reviewers to come with more dares and truths~ we cant continue this without reviews<br>Remember anything is possible~ anything~ -smirk-  
>Anywayz Carmen now wants to dance the tango with Spain<br>Ehh, why me?  
>-blush- b-because you are cute<br>He is mine you potato bastard -jumps on Carmen-  
>Aaah, but I hate tomatoes!<br>Loviii, come here, I already said I love you  
>-blush- bastard -pout-<br>Ahh, don't worry Lovino, you can take your revenge later~ we got a review with a dare for you  
>Mmm, then I suppose its alright...<br>YAY~! -grabs Spain and starts dancing-  
>-music playing-<br>Go Carmen -cheers-  
>-stares with an annoyed face- I still don't like this...<br>-Carmen happily dances with Spain-  
>-they end with a sexy pose-<br>-Carmen faints-  
>Fusososo, was I that great?<br>Ahh, mon ami, it seems someone liked it  
>Ja, she but still I would have done it better<br>Bruder, you cant dance...you would have killed her  
>Nein, I am way too awesome for that!<br>Hey, you! How can I take my revenge on that tomato bastard?  
>Oh yeah, that, this one came from our first reviewer, her name is Swampman~<br>-the nations look at Lizzy like she is an idiot- hahahahaha Swampman?  
>That's no name!<br>Will you all shut up, or I am gonna think of a horrible dare involving a pissed Russian and a horny Frenchman  
>Eeeepp -China and Canada hide-<br>Okay..weird..anyway, her dare was that Lovino must top Spain  
>Eehhh? -confused Spain-<br>Really?  
>Yes, Romano you can do that, do you need any help?<br>-blushes- No, I can do that on my own bastard -grabs Spain and drags him to a bedroom-  
>Aaah~ Lovi, I love you<br>Shut up tomato bastard  
>-3 hours later after everyone was terribly bored-<br>-Romano drags a blushing Spain out of the bedroom- hihi  
>So, you two had fun we heard?<br>-Spain nods-  
>Ahh, it seems this is the end of chapter 2 already...<br>don't worry we will be back soon~!  
>-Carmen disappears-<br>-Lizzy hugs Russia and then poofs away in a cloud of dark purple smoke-  
>veee, where did they go?<br>I don't know Italia...I don't know...  
>I invented purple smoke clouds~! -cheering-<br>Aiyaa, dont stay stupid things Korea...-leaves-  
>Mpfh, stupid China -follows him-<br>Ahww, there went my time with my slave...  
>I am going to leave now, da. -stands up and walks away- -turns around- dont worry Fredka, You will get my revenge~ kolkolkol<br>Ehhh, hehe -nervous laugh- -runs away-  
>Honhonhon, so much love~<br>Bloody frog, we are going to leave as well  
>We? -leaves with England-<br>This was a world meeting...why did everyone leave.. -sighs and leaves with Italy-  
>Come on Lovi, we should leave as well~ then we can continue at home~<br>-blushes in deep red and smacks Spain's head- don't talk about that in public you bastard!  
>So...now only the awesome me is left?...I think getting beer at West's house will be the best thing to do..-leaves to get his beer-<br>-Greece and Japan come out of a closet-  
>-Japan is blushing a deep red and Greece is sleepwalking-<br>T-Thank you for the nice time Greece-san..-leaves-  
>Kittty kittty~ -falls asleep on the floor again-<p> 


	3. At the Amusement Park

-Carmen and Lizzy were sitting in a Ferris wheel while on that same moment the nations entered the attraction park they were in-  
>I wanna go to the Ferris wheel, da.<br>Russia! You are starting to speak like that bloody git!  
>Yonda, you were talking bout me Iggy? -rises from the ground-<br>Kolkolkol, I do not speak like America, da.  
>n-never mind...-hides behind France-<br>America...I am the one who rises from the ground and says yonda then...  
>Y-you are right...I think I am gonna hang out with Mattie for a bit...<br>Da.  
>Doitsu! Doitsu! There are stuffed animals! Will you win one for me? Veeee, pleasse<br>-sigh- Okay, Italia, I will try it  
>Yay, Doitsu~! -jumps around him-<br>-Germany gets the stuffed animal for him- now don't whine anymore, okay?  
>Si~ thank you -kisses his cheek-<br>-blush- this is not manly...  
>-Lizzy and Carmen step outside the ferris wheel-<br>Hello everyone~ I see you arrived -Lizzy presses a button and all the exits lock-  
>Aiyaaaa! -runs away-<br>Mmm..it seems he is quite scared...  
>Mon cheri, how did you know we were going to be here?<br>For one I am not your cheri, and we know everything -smirk-  
>-Carmen is looking depressed in a corner-<br>-Canada walks up to her- w-what is wrong?  
>Nothing, leave me alone.<br>Ohw...-Canada sadly walks back to the rest-  
>Okay, so lets get to today's dares and truths, for the first one -Lizzy takes out an union and a knife- I need Russia...<br>Why me, da?  
>Cause someone wanted to see you crying...And it wasn't me! I don't want it..<br>But we have to, so here -gives the union and knife to Russia- you just cut this up until you are crying...  
>Kolkolkol I don't cry<br>I don't care, just do it  
>Da...-cuts in the union- see, I am not crying, da.<br>That will come just keep on going  
>-the rest is waiting expectantly for Russia to cry-<br>-a single tear falls down Russia's cheek-  
>-all the nations start laughing-<br>Big strong Russia is crying, aru!  
>-Russia throws the knife in the wood just a millimetre away from China's head- kolkolkol, anyone who wants to be hit should keep on laughing the rest has to shut up -angry-<br>Unions taste good on a burger~!  
>Yeah, sure America.. But there is another dare.. I don't like this one either...<br>Its about you Canada  
>What are you gonna do to birdie?<br>Yeah, nobodies gonna hurt my lil'bro!  
>I-I am older...<br>Who?  
>I am not gonna hurt him..<br>Talk English you bloody git! It is going to!  
>-sigh- sure, England...but to the dare...<br>-Carmen comes from behind a building- Prussia, France, America and England have to beat up Canada and tell him all his bad habits...do NOT hurt him too bad because the I will personally haunt you...I don't want to see this...-sits on the ground facing the other side-  
>-England, America, Prussia and France shout- What?<br>I am so not gonna beat up birdie!  
>Me neither he is my lit- older bro!<br>And he is our son! Would you please explain what kind of dare this is?  
>I am sorry...but a friend wanted it.. So nothing to do about it...sorry..<br>Even I would not do such a thing, da  
>You pipe bastard you would do that! Its just like you! Did you send it in you bastard?<br>Kolkolkol  
>You'd better not rage against Russia, Lovi...<br>Guys...lets get this dare over with...  
>Aiyaaa, I hear someone crying? -China looks around-<br>Mmm? Ohw now I hear it too..  
>W-Who would think of such a d-dare? -Canada is sobbing into Prussia's chest-<br>Shhh little birdie...I wont do it, don't worry -Prussia soothingly rubs Canada's back-  
>-Canada looks up at him with tears in his eyes- r-really?<br>I promise you I wont -kisses him-  
>-Canada leans into the kiss- t-thank you<br>Mon petite Matieu, I cant even think of something bad about you~ you are simply too sweet -puts his hand on Canada's shoulder  
>And again I have to agree to that frog, your brother is easier to criticize though...<br>T-thank you, both of you -smile-  
>Alfred, shouldn't you say something as well? -England glances at America-<br>Ehh, well, I suppose -getting uncomfortable- I don't want Belarus to come and haunt that commie bastard...  
>-Canada sadly looks at his brother-<br>America, I can hide, you don't have to hurt your brother for me, da  
>Really? Is that okay?<br>Da, I will be fine -hugs America-  
>Then, I wont do it either lil' bro! Heroes don't hurt people! Only villains do that! -glares at Lizzy-<br>Why thank you America, but I didn't come up with this either...  
>You stupid bloody frog git! -England punches Lizzy-<br>Hey! I really didn't! And if you don't want to do this, then it is fine by me, okay?  
>-whispers to them- just go to some dark place where nobody can see and scream curses at Canada and Canada must cry, then everyone will be happy, kay?<br>-France, England, America, Prussia and Canada nod and sneak away-  
>Good, next is a truth, no wait, we need Canada and England for that...okay a dare then~!<br>How can you be so happy, da? When you hear Canada screaming  
>Ehhhh, cause I can and the next dare is for Spain and Romano~!<br>Veeee, fratello~ its for you~! -Italy jumps- w-was that Canada who screamed?  
>-Germany pulls him in his lap and pats his head- no, it was an animal, don't worry<br>Veeeeeeeeee  
>So, what is this dare for Lovi and me? can we kiss? -hugs Lovino-<br>Let me go you tomato bastard! -punches him in the head  
>Yes you can kiss, but the dare is that Spain has to throw tomatoes at Romano~<br>-Spain kisses Romano- so, I just have to throw tomatoes at him?  
>yep, that's the only thing you have to do~<br>you stupid bastard! I am not gonna let him throw tomatoes at me!  
>-sigh- come on Lovi, I wont throw so hard, okay?<br>-pout- promise?  
>Ofcourse my little Lovi -pecks his cheek-<br>-A loud scream of Canada is heard and a thumping noise-  
>Aiyaaa! -hides-<br>Eeeep! -all the nations jumps in their chair except for Russia-  
>W-what are they doing to him aru?...<br>I hope they wont forget my warning...  
>They wont I'm sure of it~ wouldn't want an angry Carmen to follow you~<br>Shouldn't we continue with the dare...maybe that wil cheer me up a bit...  
>So you laugh while I get freaggin hit by tomatoes? -mutters- bastard...<br>Spain~! here are your tomatoes you get ten of them~! after that you can do with Romano whatever you want~!  
>eeeeeepp! I don't agree to that -hides from Spain and his tomatoes-<br>Yay~ Lovi~  
>Germany you should hold Lovino, I think he would otherwise use the Italian escape plan...<br>-Germany holds Romano- but wont I get hit then?  
>Let me go potato bastard! -struggling in Germanies hold-<br>Spain, you will have to aim very well~ -wink-  
>Fusosososo, ofcourse I will -grin-<br>-they hear Prussia and France yelling at Canada-  
>...poor boy...<br>-Canada screams out in pain-  
>...-all the nations are silent-<br>Okay...Spain you can begin~ -cheers for Spain-  
>-Carmen is looking annoyed and sad- idiots..<br>-Spain throws a tomato and hits the ground- ahwww...  
>Boooooohh! Throw harder!<br>-Spain nods- si, senorita~  
>-Spain throws another tomato and hits Germany flat in his face- fusoso<br>Nein! Don't hit me!  
>Veeee, now Doitsu is like pasta~<br>-sigh- Ita-chan...  
>Aiyaaaa, you shouldn't waste food!<br>-Spain throws another tomato and now hits China-  
>Aiyaaaa, now I am all covered in this stupid fruit of yours! -tries to wipe it off-<br>You tomato bastard! You cant even hit me!  
>Fusososo, I'm sorry~ -hits Romano in his stomach-<br>Hahahahaha! Stupid little Lovi~! I think Spain can aim very well~  
>hehe, see Lovi? -hits the rest of the nations with his tomatoes-<br>Veeeeee~ -licks his hands- I love tomato~  
>haha~ -high fives with Spain- Now I know for sure you can aim~<br>-everyone except for Lizzy and Spain is covered in tomatoes-  
>tomatoes come from my country, South-Korea!<br>I am sorry to interrupt but tomatoes are originally from Spain and South Italy.. -serious face even though his crotch is completely covered with tomato-  
>-Greece wakes up- kitty is covered in red stuff? I will clean the kitty~ -licks the tomato off of Japan-<br>Aaahh! Greece-san, don't do that -blushing like hell-  
>-Greece stops- but, you are not clean, and this is how kitties clean each other...<br>I know, but we will continue somewhere else now, okay?  
>-Greece nods and lifts Japan up in his arms in bridal style- good kitty~<br>-Japan is blushing while Greece carries him to an attraction in the park-  
>Okay? That was weird...<br>Now I get to do with my Lovi whatever I want~!  
>No! I do not agr -another loud scream of Canada- aaaah! W-what was that? -clings to Spain-<br>Ahww~ that was Canada screaming...though it sounded a bit weird..  
>-Carmen nods- what are they doing?...<br>Well, I am leaving with Lovi~ bye bye -drags Lovino away from the group-  
>So...now only China, Russia, Korea, Italy and Germany are left...mm<br>-France comes back together with England, smiling-  
>Honhonhon, I always said l'amour would solve all problems~<br>Keep your mouth shut you stupid frog! -hits him-  
>-after that America follows eating a burger-<br>Munch munch munch thmunchese burgmunchers taste munch good!  
>You git don't eat with your mouth stuffed!<br>Pfft -sucks on his coke- slurp you slurp don't know slurp slurp what good food is slurp!  
>Eehhh, guys, where are Canada and Prussia?<br>-they look at each other- ehh, we don't know?  
>-Canada comes limping to the group supported by Prussia- t-thank you... -blushes-<br>Canada? Are you hurt? -Carmen dashes towards Canada but is stopped by Prussia-  
>Birdie, is perfectly fine, just a bit overwhelmed by my awesomeness~<br>ehh? What did you do then?  
>Ehhh, I am fine, and I am not hurt<br>We just had a little but of...fun  
>But we heard Canada screaming and all of you yelling -Carmen stares at him in confusion-<br>Ehh, well...France was arguing with England, America left to get food and...-looks around the awesome him-why is everyone covered in tomatoes? Kesesesesese  
>-Lizzy laughs- that was another dare from Spain, he had to throw tomatoes at Lovino but he threw them at everyone except me and himself~<br>-Carmen interrupts- but what did you and Canada do?  
>Ehh, little birdie and me did some adult things<br>-Carmen and Canada blush- d-don't say that to everyone!  
>Hihihi -Carmen's mood brightens up-<br>Okay,I think that was enough for today...We will meet again another time~ byebye~  
>bye~!<br>-all the nations disappear and Carmen and Lizzy stay to go ina rollercoaster~-


	4. Survival Camp Rocks!

Okay! This surival camp in...in...in...Turkey?  
>-England, France and Prussia yell- Canada!<br>For gods sake, America, he is your bloody brother!  
>But the climate is almost the same!<br>...-everyone is silent-  
>No, mon ami, it's not...<br>Veeeeeee~! -drives through the mountains in his ferrari-  
>Ita-chan! You are driving to fast!<br>Ehh? But, Doitsu in Italy this is normal~~~  
>yeah, well not here in Canada -stops the car-<br>Vee, unfair...-gets out of the car-  
>L'amour! we can hold the olympics like the old Greeks~! -strips himself of al his clothes-<br>-Germany covers italys eyes- don't look...  
>Veeeee~<br>let the games begin~! -runs around naked-  
>Hold it right there! -mounted police is there-<br>It's not allowed to walk around naked and drive that fast in Canada!  
>You are all under arrest! -snicker- and put on some clothes!<br>But, the Olympics...!  
>Why you git, you got us all arrested frog!<br>Silence! Now show us where you're staying at the moment.  
>The hero can't get arrested! -protesting-<br>But we've got handcuffs -smirk-  
>Ehh, but this is my land...-sad look on his face-<br>Ahww~ we won't arrest you, right?  
>Nah, you can go~<br>b-but the rest?  
>First show us where you are staying.<br>O-okay...-Canada leads them to the camp and the other nations follow-  
>-England whispers to France; why did you have to run around nakes in Canada?-<br>Because of olympics...  
>Go do that in your own country you frog!<br>-nods-  
>Silence! -glare from one of the mounties-<br>well we arrived...  
>Okay, everyone sit down.<br>Please don't arrest the aweome me!  
>Begging already? -mocking voice-<br>Kolkolkol...  
>everyone hands in front of you so we can put the handcuffs on~<br>no! The hero won't allow it!  
>Then the hero will go first -grabs America's hands and cuffs them together-<br>Hehehe~ next one~  
>-the Mounties put handcuffs on all the nations except for Canada-<br>Come on you -They drag Canada away from the group of bound nations-  
>Ehh? What are you doing?<br>Shhh, it's us again -smirk-  
>W-what?<br>Hihi, we have a dare for you to start of with~  
>O-okay, what is it?<br>You can pour maple syrup all over America because he didn't know who you were~  
>ehhh...okay...<br>-they give Canada the maple syrup- there~ you know what to do with it~  
>-nods and shyly walks back to the rest- h-hello...<br>-Carmen and Lizzy follow him still in the Mountie uniform-  
>Birdie! Get us out of here!<br>Ehhh, but Gil, I first have to do something else -blushes-  
>Ehh, okay?<br>-nods and pours the syrup over America's head-  
>Aaahh! Mattie? What are you doing?<br>I- eh.. I -blushes- they made me do it!  
>-Russia leans over and starts licking the maple syrup off of America- tastes good, da.<br>Ehw, Ivan stop it!  
>-pout- but<br>No, don't, and who do you mean by them?  
>Ehh...Carmen and Lizzy...<br>Where are those bitches then, cause this is not funny! Ivan is fucking horny!  
>America~ we are right here~ -Carmen and Lizzy take the mountie clothes off-<br>Booh~! -Carmen frees Prussia- here now go calm Canada down  
>birdie! are you okay? -hugs Canada-<br>Y-yeah I am fine  
>-Romano bursts out in laughing- America is completely covered in Canada's juices~!<br>kolkolkol, can't you keep your mouth shut for once?  
>Can you people guess what we are here for?<br>Ehh, more dares and truths?...  
>Yeah, duh~ -smirk-<br>Our first dare is for Germany~  
>Germany, you have to give beer to everyone but can't have any for yourself!<br>aaaahhhh! Nein, that horrible!  
>Yeah, even the awesome me thinks that my bruder needs beer<br>Hehe, too bad for you  
>-Germany hands out the beer- ...<br>Vee, Doitsu you can have mine if you'd like?  
>No, he can't thats yours to drink~<br>Ohw... -Germany looks very sad-  
>Bruder, don't be sad this beer tastes like shit anyway<br>Okay... -still sad-  
>Well, we don't care about it, let's go on with the next dare, this one's for<br>Spain, Turkey and Romano!  
>Turkey? What has Turkey to do with nosotros, Lovino~?<br>Shut up you bastard!  
>Ehm... Well here is the dare; Spain has to hand over Romano to Turkey for a whole day, and Turkey can do whatever he wants with Romano<br>Chigiiiiiiiiii -Hides behind Spain- I don't want that!  
>Eh, something good is actually happening to me? Awesome, come here Lovino~ -pedophile smirk-<br>Spain, help meeeeee! -clings to Spain-  
>I don't want to hand my little Lovi over to that bastard -takes out his axe-<br>Eehh, Spain put that thing away...that's dangerous...  
>-Spain aims the axe at turkey- no.<br>-Romano stands shivering behind Spain-  
>spain put that axe away, I promise I won't do anything too bad to Lovino then~ -smirk-<br>-Spain swings his axe in anger-  
>Aaaaahhh! -everyone gets out of his way-<br>Mon ami, calm down, he won't take Romano away from you -puts a hand on spains shoulder-  
>-Spain glares at France- don't fucking touch me.<br>dude, Spain. Stop your rage, you are scaring Romano...  
>-Spain looks shocked at Romano- I-I scared you? I'm sorry...<br>I-it's okay -hugs him- and I wasn't afraid!  
>Hehehe, yes you were and come here now cause you are mine for today~<br>-Romano walks over to turkey and stares in his eyes-  
>-silence-<br>-Romano slaps turkey in his face- I am not some kind of good you can trade with.  
>-Turkey steps back- mm, you are one hell of an feisty Italian~<br>-Romano growls-  
>My italian...<br>Guys, let's not fight about who gets him, he is for Turkey for today but he can still resist anything he wants~ so no worries he can still try to kill Turkey~ then after that he is all yours again Spain~  
>-Spain seems a bit happier now-<br>Ehm, guys, can we go on? I don't like everyone angry...  
>Okay -Lizzy and the nations agree-<br>The next dare is also for Spain but also for England~!  
>You both have to wear your pirate costumes and act the same as you did when you to were sailing the seven seas~~!<br>What? I actually quite like this one, for god's sake, I ran the Spaniard over back in those times!where is the rum you git! -runs away to get dressed-  
>Why are you torturing me so much today?...<br>Ahw come on, think of the good side, today you can get revenge for all those years ago~  
>Mmm, I suppose you are right -leaves to get dressed-<br>Go Spain~! -Romano is cheering-  
>-England comes back with a large bottle of rum and completely dressed as in the old times-<br>-America whispers to Russia; I wonder where he got those clothes?-  
>-Russia whispers back; da, he probably carries it around to look good-<br>...-Russia and America burst out in laughter-  
>-everyone looks at them like they went nuts-<br>What, da? -glare-  
>-everyone goes silent except for America who is still snickering-<br>-Spain comes back looking like a pirate-  
>How do I look? It still fits perfectly -smile-<br>-england walks to Spain and grabs him by his collar- and now you filthy spaniard, die in the waves? Or live on your knees on my deck~?  
>In your dreams! You might have been strong in the old days but now you're just a grumpy old man with rum!<br>-England draws his blade- you trying to challenge the world's biggest colonial empire?  
>Si! For the honor of my colonies! -also draws his blade-<br>-a fight erupts between the two-  
>What the hell are they fighting over?<br>I don't know but Spain looks terrific in his pirate attire!  
>You like everyone in pirate attire Carmen...<br>So what? Is that wrong? It looks so.. Sexy...!  
>... - Lizzy facepalms-<br>Though Spain used to be overrun by England during pirate times, it seems now Spain has the upper hand! Yay! Though I would like to see who will actually win... The loser is naturally a prisoner of the winner~!  
>Why do you know this...?<br>Basic knowledge of my brain~!  
>...sure...<br>I'm gonna start a campfire while these two fight, Kay? -Carmen walks to the fire spot and starts with the fire-  
>Sure thing, just don't accidentally get caught up in the fight.<br>Go Spain~! you can do it! -Romano waves happily-  
>Shut your mouth, you are mine for today<br>-Romano pouts- bastard  
>-Spain fights harder now he knows his Lovi is cheering for him- stupid dead empire!<br>-England gets smashed to the ground- dammit, you useless spaniard!  
>Fusososo -Spain points is sword at England's throat- it seems I have won this little game~ now you are my prisoner for a whole day~<br>dammit! -England stands up cursing at Spain-  
>Yay, Spain and his sexy outfit have won~!~!<br>-Spain chains England and drags him to his chair- viva Espana!  
>-puts his face close to England's- and who wins this game, inglaterra?<br>-Carmen has already made a campfire and hands out sticks, wurst and marshmallows- for everyone! Since this is a get together thing I thought it would be great if everyone could eat something with a calming campfire!  
>What's the next one? Is it a truth?<br>Yeah, it's for Canada~  
>Canada! -Carmen waggles around- yay~<br>ehh, Carmen where is that bottle of rum I brought? -England looks around-  
>Empty~ -hiccup-<br>For gods sake, hold your liquor!  
>You should keep your mouth shut, old, forgotten, empire. -slides his blade in front of England's throat-<br>-sigh- everyone just sit down and enjoy the evening~  
>-all the nations sit down-<br>Now, Iggy -mocking voice- tell all of them how you lost~  
>No, I can't do that cause I've never lost from you<br>-hits him- short on memory? You just lost...  
>Tsssk...<br>-America roasts a marshmallow and frets it to Russia- see, we actually invented good things in my country!  
>Mmm, it's a bit too sticky, I like you better~ -kiss-<br>-Greece and Japan are cuddled together on a large rock-  
>Today was quite, strange...<br>-Greece is sleeping against Japan's chest-  
>-Japan brushes through greeces hair- Greece, kitty~ shall we leave?<br>Mmm? -Greece wakes up- kitty wants to play again?  
>-Japan nods shyly-<br>Okay, then~ -Greece picks Japan up and brings him to a moon illuminated spot in the forest- is this okay kitty?  
>-Japan nods again and they start their business-<br>-back at the camp moans and panting is heard-  
>W-where are Japan and Greece? Are they getting eaten by wolves, vee? -dumb look on his face-<br>Nein, they are doing some things France would love to teach you about...  
>Okay, veeee -runs to France- do you know what Greece and japan are doing?<br>Oui, they are having sex in the forests~  
>sex?<br>Yes, it is when  
>Ehw ehw ehw, France dude, you don't need to spoil ita-chan's mind with that! -Prussia pulls Italy away from France and throws him at germany-<br>Veee?  
>-Russia yawns- I am tired I think I will go to sleep...<br>I'm gonna come with you~!  
>yeah, i'm kinda tired as well -all the nations agree and go to their tents-<br>-moaning and panting is heard throughout the whole night and somewhere around five Japan and Greece sneak into their tent-  
>A-and the truth for Canada?<br>Shhh, that evaporated...


	5. ATTACK!

**So here's Chapter five!  
>here are all the dares people submitted to us <strong>

**We want new dares! You can post more than one if you want~ Reviews!**

It is a beautiful morning and Carmen and Lizzy wake up.  
>-Carmen yawns-where is everyone?<br>Uh.. I don't know  
>They didn't leave us did they? Canada would not do something like that! I'm kinda scared of being alone in a forest full of bears, even if it is in Canada!<br>Sure Carmen.. Sure...  
>We gotta find them, I'm kinda nervous now...<br>Yeah yeah, first breakfast and after that we'll see what we do, maybe the smell of food or liquor will lure them this way~  
>O..Kay...<br>-they eat their breakfast-  
>-the smell of food waves through the air-<br>-prussia peeks from behind a tree- food, Mattie! I found food! Get the rest!  
>O-okay -Canada runs of to gather the rest of the nations-<br>-prussia snatches the apple Carmen was eating away- mine!  
>Hey, that's my apple! -reaches for it-<br>Not anymore -eats it-  
>Gilbie spare something for me!<br>Of course birdie~! -grabs some more food-  
>-Canada eats the food- thank you~<br>see, i told you food would lure them this way~  
>Mm, yeah, kinda scary...<br>-the rest of the nations come from the forest and eat the food-  
>So you idiots came back?<br>Yeah, well we were hungry -America rubs his head-  
>Why did you leave? -sigh- it doesnt matter anyway...<br>We will start with the first dare which is for Germany and Prussia~ -smirk-  
>Ehh, do I want to know what my bruder and I have to do?<br>Mm, I suppose Prussia would like it but not you...  
>You have to give each other a hand job~!~!<br>awesome! Bruder pull your pants down and come here! -smirk-  
>Nein! I am with Italy -blushes-<br>Ahh~! he admitted it~ mon ami Germany is with little Italy~  
>-Prussia jumps on Germany and pulls his pants down-<br>-Germany blushes madly-  
>Doitsu~! you look cute blushing~!<br>Kesesese, I totally agree~  
>-Prussia starts with giving germany a handjob- kesesese<br>-Germany moans and blushes- bruder, stop it!  
>Nein~<br>-Canada looks sadly at Prussia- Gilbert...  
>Ahhhh, birdie do you feel left out? I'll do you when I am done with this~<br>-Canada blushes and hides in the bushes-  
>-Germany cumms in Prussia's hand-<br>Ehw, West, your cumm is sticky...  
>-Germany is still blushing and panting-<br>Doitsu~! -Italy jumps on Germany and drags him away-  
>Ehhh? What was that about?...-China looks very confused-<br>-after 5 minutes Germany comes back carrying Italy on his back-  
>We're back...<br>Okay...? Well, now it's your turn, germany!  
>Nein! I won't do that to Ost!<br>Ahh, but West! That's mean!  
>Nein, you are my brother! That is not right!<br>You have to do it anyway, everyone did their stupid things, so you have to do that as well!  
>And why didn't you two do anything?<br>Ehh, because, hey! I did, I was locked up in a closet with France for some time! That's about the same  
>Aahhh~ good times~ -France has a dreamy look on his face-<br>So, now hurry up and give him a hand job, or I'll make it a blow job if you'd rather do that~ cause I would like to see that~  
>Nein, I will settle for the hand job then...<br>How yeah! Awesome West! -Prussia pulls his pants down- everyone meet my dick~! it's experienced in invading birdie~  
>-everyone looks at canada-<br>Ehhh? What? -blushes- -unaware of what was said- what are you all looking at?  
>Never mind, da...<br>-Germany grabs prussia's dick and starts rubbing-  
>-Prussia moans- feels good west~<br>-after a few minutes of Germany blushing and Prussia moaning and panting Prussia finally cumms into Germany's hand-  
>I am never gonna do that again...-Germany walks away from the group with italy following him-<br>That felt good~ hey birdie, I am all ready to do you now~!  
>no. Everyone stay here, we need all of you for the next dare~<br>ah, then we'll do it here~  
>No -Canada blushes- I dont want that...<br>Okay...tonight then~  
>it's time for a nice game of dodgeball~!<br>Eeeppp! But then they will all hit me! -Canada looks scared-  
>Come on, it'll be fun! Show your ninja skills! -Carmen is cheering-<br>And to make it interesting, the winners will get to choose a slave for one day!  
>Honhonhon, I like that! Angleterre, you're going in the other team~<br>Of course you frog! So I can beat your lazy arse and let you crawl on your knees to surrender to the empire of England!  
>Ahh, non, you will be my cute little kitty~<br>yeah, sure -smirk-  
>Alfred you should go on the other team as well~<br>Nooo, I wanna be with you~ -clings to Russia-  
>mmm, that is okay as well<br>Lizzy, you go in Russia's team, I will join Francis' team! But Prussia Spain and Canada go in my team too! Bad friends trio and me against Russia's team with Lizzy! -Carmen is spazzing-  
>So it's Prussia, France, Spain, Canada, Carmen, Italy, Korea and Greece<br>And for the other team Russia, America, Lizzy, Germany, Romano, England, Japan and China.  
>Aiyaaaa, why do I have to be with Russia?<br>No more changing sides China..  
>Let's play dodgeball! -Carmen holds a ball-<br>Okay, everyone stand behind the line~ -they all do that-  
>-Lizzy throws the ball up in the air-<br>-Romano catches the ball and throws it at Spain-  
>-the ball hits Spain on the head-<br>-Romano bursts out in laughter but meanwhile gets hit by a ball thrown by France- revenge~!~!  
>-Spain and Romano are both out-<br>-England picks up the ball and throws it at France but misses- no! Dammit stupid frog!  
>-after a long battle France has a blue eye and is clutching his crotch and england has a broken nose and a blue eye as well-<br>angleterreee you hurt me...  
>You hurt me too you stupid frog!<br>-England and France are out as well-  
>I will get YOU! -Carmen throws the ball at China- BAM! Muahahaha!<br>-China is hit- Aiyaaaa! What do you have against me!  
>I got the right to have no reason!<br>-Japan picks up the ball and throws it at Greece but Greece falls asleep and the ball hits South Korea-  
>Hey! Did you know dodgeball originated in Korea?<br>This is so not fair! Their team is waaaay better! -Carmen looks at the remaining players of her team- we're doomed! They got all the good players!  
>Kesesese that's what you think but I am way more awesome than them!<br>-Prussia lungs the ball towards Japan and Kiku is out-  
>-Lizzy picks up the ball now and rolls it at Greece- yay~! that was kinda easy~!<br>-Greece is out and goes to Japan and falls asleep on his lap-  
>-Russia picks up the ball- kolkolkol -throws a super speed ball at Canada-<br>No! Birdie! -jumps in front of the ball and gets smashed against a tree due to the impact of the ball-  
>eeeeepp! Gilbert!<br>-Canada picks up the ball and glares at Russia- you hurt gilbert...-throws the ball with full speed, but instead of hitting Russia he hits Germany-  
>Aaaahh! -Germany falls and limps to the sideline-<br>Dammit...-America gets the ball now and lungs it at Canada hitting him in his chest-  
>Eeeep! That hurt...-goes to the side and hugs Prussia-<br>-Italy picks up the ball- I will win for Doitsu~! -smile-  
>-Italy throws the ball at america- yayayayay~!~!<br>-America falls to the ground- noooooooooooooo!  
>-Russia is emitting an evil aura- kolkolkolkol, you hit Alfred...<br>Veee! Doitsu Doitsu! Help me! -hides behind Carmen-  
>-Lizzy giggles- yay~<br>-Russia throws the ball and first hits Italy and then Carmen-  
>Kolkolkol, it seems we won -Walks to Alfred and picks him up in his arms- are you okay, Alfred?<br>Yeah, I am fine -kisses him on his cheek-  
>So now we get to choose three people to have as slaves~<br>-Russia, Lizzy and England immediately yell; FRANCIS-  
>Non! -France is doomed-<br>Hehehe~ I told you I would win! -England pushes France to his knees- frog!  
>I choose carmen, aru!<br>Ehh? But...fine...-Carmen walks over to them-  
>Still one left..who to choose?<br>I want Spain! -Romano glares at Spain-  
>Okay, then we have everyone, we now have three slaves, but I guess we will do this when we come back next time cause we dont have enough time left now, everyone okay with that?<br>-everyone murmurs; yes-  
>Okay, then we will go for a truth now~<br>It's for Canada this time~  
>Canada with how many persons have you slept?<br>Well with the awesome me obviously! -Stands up proudly-  
>Yeah, with him -blushes-<br>And with the hero! -America rises from his tree trunk-  
>Al! Don't say that out loud! -blushes-<br>Ah, et moi ofcourse~  
>Papa! -hides behind Prussia- this is not nice...<br>And me, da.  
>-everyone looks at Russia in shock- seriously, you?<br>Da, me, is that a problem?  
>N-no...<br>-Prussia glares at Canada- him?  
>Yes... Sorry... I love you, okay? -kiss-<br>You better do.  
>Okay guys, don't argue we are going on to the next dare~ which is~<br>-Carmen smirks- America you have to go on a walk naked~  
>Nyet, nobody can see my Alfred without clothes except for me.<br>Too bad cause it's gonna happen anyway and if you are good, we will give you a collar and a leash for him~ -Lizzy holds a leather dog collar-  
>Mm, okay then -Ivan rips of America's clothes-<br>Ivan! Don't do that! My clothes! -blushes-  
>-Lizzy gives the collar and the leash to Russia- ohw and this -Lizzy pours more maple syrup over America-<br>Ahhww dude, I was still sticky from yesterday -whiny voice-  
>Mpfh, too bad -Russia drags America into the forest-<br>-an eerie silence erupts and after five minutes Ivan and Alfred come running from the forest with a large white bear following him-  
>Aaaah! Help!<br>Kolkolkol, where is my pipe? -spots it near the campfire, runs to it and prepares to hit the bear-  
>-Italy, Romano, China and Korea are screaming like girls while the rest forms a circle around them-<br>-Canada recognizes the large bear as Kumajirou- Kumachiki!  
>-Russia almost hits the bear but Canada pushes it away-<br>-Russia stops his attack and Canada hugs Kumajirou-  
>Kuma~ there you are~<br>dare?  
>I'm Canada!<br>Is that your bear, da?  
>Yeah it must have followed you because of the maple syrup<br>Ah, it must also like my Alfred, da~  
>Ehm, put on some clothes?<br>-blushes- I don't have any...-covers his vital regions-  
>Take my coat, da -gives Alfred his coat-<br>T-thank you~ -puts it on-  
>Hey, it's almost night already, does that mean our slave thing will start tomorrow.? -Carmen's weird questioning look-<br>Yeah, it does, but I already said that -face palm-  
>-Very very scary look from China- hehehe<br>Eeeep! -Hides behind Lizzy-  
>Ehh, China don't scare Carmen too much...and I think it's time for us to leave so you can properly continue with your survival camp~<br>bye bye~! -drags Carmen away into a dark corner of the woods-  
>So, now we can finally have peace -all the nations relax- <p>

**Oh, and by the way, this is the disclaimer that we don't own hetalia for the last couple of chapters, we tend to forget those **


	6. Icecream and danger

Finally our next chapter is up~! dancing samurai~! hya~!

* * *

><p>After a very boring world meeting, the nations decided to get an ice-cream...<br>They went to a village close to where the meeting was held, and there their doom awaited yet again~

I want Alfred ice-cream, da.  
>Ehh? So you want to cut me up, freeze me and eat me?<br>Nyet, I want chocolate topped with your delicious juices~ -smirk-  
>Russia, nobody wants to know what you and Alfred do in bed...- England looks disgusted-<br>I was not gonna eat ice-cream in bed, but right here, da.  
>-sigh- never mind me...<br>Da, I thought so  
>Oi, spain I want tomato flavor! -punches Spain-<br>G-Gilbert, do they have maple flavor? -leans against prussia and blushes-  
>Ehh, I don't know birdie...shall I beat them until they make it for you?<br>No! Ehh, I mean, you don't need to hurt them...  
>-while the nations are discussing the different flavors of ice-cream, 2 cosplaying girls are watching them intently-<br>Mmm, where is Mercedes?  
>I dont know? It seems she went inside...<br>-nods-

When everyone had finally settled with their ice-cream, the two girls watching them approached the group of nations

-another girl who looks almost exactly like a younger Carmen comes near and quickly slips in front of the other two-  
>Hallo -looks down shyly-<br>Fusosososo, are you back already?  
>Yeah, it's just been a week since the last time and the hero demands to be leaven alone!<br>-Carmen and Lizzy approach as well- hello  
>I am not Carmen! -slaps Spain in his face-<br>Ouch! That hurt -rubs his cheek-  
>I am the genius sister of That! -points to Carmen-<br>Yeah thanks Mercedes...  
>Piggyback race! -mercedes jumps on Romano's back-<br>Stupid bastard! -throws her off and scowls-  
>Muahaha -pulls Romano's curl and runs off somewhere-<br>Chigiiiiiiii! - tomato red face-  
>Yeah well, everyone, that was my sister... I hope she doesn't return anymore...<br>Yeah she's annoying. Now everyone get ready for the dares! Oh, and~ today the three chosen losers from the previous session will be the slaves of the winners! So that'd be Spain, France and Carmen. Prepare to do anything they order you to! ~~  
>ah non, that is disgracious but I shall bear with it<br>Si, I'll do it for mi amor Lovi~!  
>Uhhh... Easy for you guys to say, I'm scared of this...<br>Ni hau, Carmen -china smirks evil-  
>Eeeeep...! Now I'm really scared...!<br>Well, we should really get on with the dares now.  
>The first one is for Romano and Spain. Spain has to give Romano a blow job while everyone is watching~~!<br>What fucking kind of dare is that you bastard! I will let him do that you idiot! -swearing-  
>Lovi, you can't back out on the dare! Come, let's do this por favor?<br>See how nice he asks you~ even you can't resist that face~  
>yes, I can. -pouts-<br>Spain, I order you to do this dare, da.  
>You can't do that! You were in the same team as me!<br>I can, da. -smirk-  
>Yay~! Lovi~! -jumps on Lovino and pulls his pants down-<br>Aaah! Spain, you Baka! Don't do that!  
>B-but who do I have to listen to now? My Lovi, Russia or the dare?...<br>Me, da.  
>No, me, you love me! -pulls on Spain's arm-<br>If I were you, i would listen to the dare...that's safest...  
>You are right! -Spain pins Romano to the floor-<br>Da. -smirk and watches interested-  
>N-no! -struggles and blushes heavily-<br>-Spain starts sucking Romano off with passion-  
>- Carmen blushes and turns around- too..much..!   
>-the others watch as Romano can be heard moaning in the ice salon-<br>-after some time Romano gives a shout and Spain pulls back-  
>You want some ice cream to cool you down Lovi?<br>Of course not you Bastard! -hits Spain-  
>kesesesese nice work Spain! -high fives-<br>Gracias Prussia! -cheerful face-  
>Now everyone sit down please! We need to go on!<br>Next up is a truth for Italy~!  
>Veeee~ what is it? Does it have something to do with pasta?<br>No, I'm sorry it doesn't..-face palm-  
>Italia...the world doesn't revolve around pasta...<br>Really?  
>Yes...<br>Ohw..okay.. What is it then? -jumping around Lizzy-  
>Ehh, calm down, the question was, have you ever slept with anyone besides Germany?<br>Ehh, si, my fratello...  
>Is that true?<br>Yes, of course! We always share a bed!  
>Idiot! They mean have you had sex with anyone else? -hits him-<br>Ohw! That hurts... -rubs the sore spot-  
>So with who else have you slept with Italy?<br>Ehh, with France~! he always told me it was a good thing~ -smile-  
>you even did it with little nations like him? You bloody old pervert! -England kicks France in his crotch-<br>Aaah! -covers his lower regions- Oui, I slept with cute little Italy, I had to teach him something before he would be exposed to the world~  
>You bloody frog! You don't molest kids! -they start fighting-<br>It was not molesting, it was teaching~!  
>-the fight goes on for a couple of minutes before they both retreat-<br>So, you slept with France, anyone else?  
>Ehhh, Doitsu of course~! I love him!<br>-Germany blushes- we all know that Italy...  
>And I think that was it~!<br>You only slept with those two?  
>-Italy nods ands goes of bugging Romano-<br>Congratulations. Germany you are his second.  
>Ehh, yeah, thanx...<br>Another truth for you guys!  
>For who, da? -Russia is trying to hug America to death-<br>Eh, France and England, and the question was what do you use in bed?  
>Is this bloody porn or something? You frog!<br>I am not. A frog. -glares at England- and no this isn't porn, simply a little game, we can't help it our lovely readers are such a perverts~ -giggle-  
>Well, there was this one time L'Angleterre like to dress up as a pirate during it, and another time he likes whips -smirks at the thought-<br>You frog! Don't go off telling people stuff like that you arse!  
>They needed to know right? Honhonhon~<br>eh, so England's likes it kinky huh? Didn't expect That one coming~  
>Shut your mouth you git!<br>Whahahahaha don't worry England, we just didn't think you were so not boring when it comes to the bedroom!  
>Mpfh, just leave it...<br>Ahw L'Angleterre~ it's fine you have some kinks as well~ I will gladly do as you want in the bedroom~ as long as it's about l'amour~~  
>Stupid frog... -stomps away-<br>Aiyaaa, now I am finally going to get my revenge on you! You stupid girl, aru!  
>Eeeeeep! -hides behind America-<br>Don't hide...he ain't that scary..., right? I guess Ivan is creepier...  
>Yes but.. He doesn't want revenge on me and china does..<br>Come here, Carmen!  
>Ahwww...-Carmen walks to China hesitantly-<br>-China ties balloons to her body- mwuhahahaha, the revenge of the balloons!  
>Please not balloons! -panicking and trying not to show fear-<br>Aiyaaa! Don't whine, it are just balloons!  
>No no no no no! Get them off me! -covers ears and closes eyes-<br>No, I won't. -whistles- these are some German shepherds I borrowed from Germany, they like to bark and jump.  
>-freezes- d-dogs... -trembling and still covering ears- n-no. G-get away with those dogs...! -pleading-<br>No, this is my revenge! -looks as Carmen is scared of the dogs and balloons-  
>Ehh...this is kinda sad china...<br>I will get my revenge on you as well!  
>Okay~<br>-Carmen is backing away slowly and trying to push the German Shepherds away while making attempts to cover ears with one hand-  
>You will soon reach the wall, aru~ -smirk-<br>No..! -yelp- stop it! -hits the wall- please don't bite the balloons d-dogs...! -shaking from terror-  
>Mwuahahaha~! China always wins!<br>Ehh, that was enough get those balloons of her -calls the dogs and starts petting and hugging them- good doggies~ -smile-  
>No! This is my revenge! And you will get revenge later!<br>-sigh- just shut up -unties the balloons and let's them go- anyone who touches the balloons will face my wrath -glare-  
>This is unfair, aru...-pout-<br>T-thank you~! -hug-  
>It's okay, just kill China for me~<br>-Carmen and Lizzy both glare at China-  
>-Carmen silently moves to a corner and wipes some tears away sadly-<br>I'm the hero! I will save her with this ice-cream! -proudly holds an ice-cream-  
>Ehh, give her this -Lizzy swaps the ice for a huge watermelon-<br>Okay? Watermelon will save your day! -dashes to Carmen and gives her the watermelon- here, this is to cheer you up~!  
>Ehh, thank you -tiny little smile-<br>Well, since we are hurting people anyway, I demand that the frog pours tea over his groin region and eats sausages while doing it. This ought to be fun.  
>Angleterre! Think of my precious crotch!<br>Do it, I don't care what happens  
>Qui Angleterre... -boils tea and eats sausages while pouring tea over his crotch- -mumble mumble mumble-<br>Hahahahahaha! That will teach you a lesson you bloody frog!  
>-France looks at him with a hurt expression before turning around and walks to Carmen to sit next to her in the corner- ...stupid Angleterre...<br>-Carmen looks up from her watermelon- want a piece? -holds out a chunk of watermelon-  
>Ah, Oui, thank you -eats it-<br>-Carmen pokes him- look what you can do with the seeds -Carmen spits the seeds to China and they hit him-  
>Stop it aru! Or I'll get more balloons!<br>-Carmen giggles- now you should at England~  
>Honhonhon, Oui, what a brilliant plan~ -spits the seeds at England-<br>Hey! Who did that?  
>Honhonhon, poor Angleterre did the seeds scare you? -smirks-<br>No! Shut up you bloody frog!  
>Honhonhon well, the watermelon is indeed good~<br>Hm? yeah it is delicious -munch munch-  
>That was nice to watch, da<br>Verdammt Russia, you creep!  
>Watch it, da.<br>Hey hey! stop arguing! just eat some more ice-cream or something!  
>I want to see some more crying faces, da. Spain; you will hit Romano with my faucet pipe, da<br>What? no! I won't hurt my Lovi for you! I refuse to do it!  
>You will have to do it, comrade~ -innocent smile-<br>He is right Antonio, you can't back out... just don't hit him hard, ja?  
>I will NOT hit Lovi. Never. -angry glare at Russia-<br>Shall I hit you then? -takes out his faucet pipe-  
>you want to fight? you'll get it. -attacks Russia with his axe-<br>Hihi~ -slams his pipe right into Spain and knocks him unconscious- you did not obey the dare, da~  
>-Carmen and France hurry to check on Antonio-<br>Why did you knock out Spain! Stupid Russia!  
>Calm down, he is just unconscious. We should be happy he made it out alive ma chèrie<br>Shut up, I am not your chèrie. HE HIT SPAIN! -throws watermelon at Russia-  
>now you made a mistake, da~<br>Everyone stop! The hero will solve it all! -America is being ignored by everyone-  
>Hihi, the balloons are still here, da~ -pops two of them-<br>EEEEP! -covers ears and hides behind France-  
>Russia, enough of this shit! Mein Gott!<br>M-maple..!  
>-Russia keeps popping the remaining balloons as China watches contently-<br>AND NOW IT IS ENOUGH! -Germany slams his fist on the table and everyone is silent-  
>Today's game is OVER and everyone will retreat to their home NOW!<br>Prussia, Canada; you two drive Carmen home, Russia and America will drive Lizzy home. Tomorrow we'll continue with the remaining dares.  
>-everyone agrees and they go home or to the hospital in Spain's case-<br>Thank you Prussia, Canada. And, I'm sorry about today... I ruined it because I am scared of stupid things  
>Kesesesese that's alright, it was fun to watch, right Mattie?<br>Eh, yes, though China went to far..  
>well, anyway, Bye!<br>-Lizzy hugs Ivan before she gets out of the car- Bye Russia~!~! hihi  
>Da svidanja? -strange look from Russia-<br>Bye America~! -runs off-  
>-America waves and yells something about it being a nice day and they drive away-<br>-meanwhile in the ice salon Japan and Greece are doing naughty stuff between all kinds of ice-cream-

* * *

><p>enjoyed it? Then us wants reviews or we will send dogs and balloons~!<br>Hahaha and those are evil... But the dancing samurai will save everyone!  
>Bye bye see ya next time~<p> 


	7. Lotte invading

HELLOW~  
>another chapter of madness is to follow, don't read if you like China… mature content as usual~ owo how we love torturing nations<p>

-Carmen is attending math class when Prussia suddenly storms in-  
>West said we should pick you up, the game is continuing! kesesesesese!<br>-everyone looks strangely as she gathers her belongings and follows Prussia to the car-  
>-meanwhile Lizzy is being picked up by America who destroys the classroom by driving in with his motorcycle-<br>Hi everyone~! Thanks for picking us up!  
>.Ja ja, I gathered everyone to finish the dares from last time und they also wanted to play the game for once.<br>Si~ it has been fun up till now - Spain is fusososo-ing Romano -  
>Bastard!<br>-Lizzy suddenly has a megaphone- Everyone get ready~! Now that I have everyones attention, we have a dare for America and England.  
>You will have to act like each other for a whole day! That includes speech but also clothes! So go on and switch clothes over there.<br>Bloody hello, I am NOT lowering myself to that lout's level!  
>Dude! I ain't so bad old fuzzybrows! Just gimme your clothes! -America drags a swearing England with him-<br>Oh well, we will see them soon~ honhonhon Carmen You haven't said anything yet -puts his arms around her-  
>...sorry...<br>Aiyaa France! Leave your hands home next time, aru -China smirks at seeing Carmen sad-  
>honhonhon~ So, you want me to use your hands on you? -smug face-<br>No, aru!  
>-England and America return-<br>-Americas jacket is way too large for England- How are ya doin'  
>-mumbling on with a red face-<br>Hi folks -America walks into the room too- Where is my tea, I need it -extreme accent-  
>You bloody git! I do not talk like that!<br>You do Iggy!  
>Hey! You two! Behave and talk like each other! Questions for England will be directed at America and vice versa<br>-they both nod but England glares at America- Don´t insult me!  
>I won´t! -heroic smile-<br>-Lizzy faceplams- not as easy as it looks...  
>mmm... yeah I guess...<br>What´s wrong with you? Even France could hold you.  
>Hm? Its nothing.<br>It is.  
>-Carmen just walks away and avoids people and nations watching her and sits in the other side of the room-<br>Oh well, we should go on with the dares anyway.  
>Okay~! We have a dare for France and Poland!<br>-Poland falls out of the sky- Hey, I am like, totally here for this thing only?  
>Yup, your task is to ride on a horse. In this case the horse is Francis, who should try to throw you off~!<br>-Everyone is clapping of amusement-  
>-England is eating a hamburger with a disgusted face- whaha -munch- that´ll -munch- pay his ass back -munch munch munch-<br>HAHAAH! You, eh- bloody frog! -America is trying to act as England though he is way too happy-  
>Ah, non, that is a silly dare...why do people always pick me for the stupid things?...<br>I like totally get to ride you~! -huge smile-  
>Honhonhon, I think that would be more enjoyable~!<br>ehhww, I didn't mean that! You are a old dirty man! -scowl-  
>Ahww, I was just getting turned on~<br>-Poland pushes Francis to the floor on his hands and knees and puts a foot on his back- horses don't stand on two feet!  
>-France pouts- people don't put their feet on the back of their horse either...<br>Pfft. I can like totally do that... -sits on Frances back-  
>Ooft you are heavy -France tries to throw them off-<br>-Ivan giggles creepily-  
>Dude, Ivan don't giggle, you creep out Italy...<br>Mwuahahah, you can't throw me off that easy! -holds onto France's hair-  
>Ouch! Don't pull my hair -throws Poland off and whines about his hair-<br>Hahaha, you incompetent frog! That's what happens if you are always assaulting people -America glares at France-  
>-England mutters about France being a idiot-<br>-Carmen walks back up to them- Russia? Can you make China leave? I hate him...  
>We all do, da. -walks up to China and takes out his pipe- I would like you to leave, da. -giggles-<br>Better, thanx -smiles slightly-  
>You are welcome, da.<br>Okay~ the next Truth is for England and France~  
>why always me...<br>Ohww, I am sure you will love this truth, we want England to give the answers anyway~  
>honhonhon~<br>England what do you and France use in bed?  
>-England chokes on his milkshake- w-what? I don't need to hear about that!<br>-America looks uncomfortable- I am not going to tell you that you bloody git!  
>Honhonhon, our favourite thing is role-play of course~<br>-Germany covers Italies ears and Spain does the same with Romano- they don't need to hear this...  
>-England looks away grumpy-<br>Oh, and L'Angleterre also likes to be whipped and have vibrators shoved in his tight ass, but of course he likes mine the best~  
>-England stands up throwing his coke at France- Enough Enough Enough -grabs France by the collar of his shirt and pulls him away- you bloody frog<br>-they go into a different room-  
>-America looks confused- so Iggy failed to do this dare?<br>Yeah, he failed. But it was funny anyways~  
>- some dark figures enter the room- you.<br>-all the nations turn towards the new persons- and who are you?  
>Me? That's not relevant. -some girl steps with blue hair steps forward-<br>Lotttteeee~!~!~!~ -Lizzy tackles Lotte-  
>Eeep get off me! This was supposed to be revenge for trying to make me your horse! -pushes Lizzy off-<br>Hihi, revenge is good, da.  
>Eh, no cause she sucks at revenge, she is too scared...<br>Dat doe ik niet!  
>Lotte...English please~ otherwise only the Netherlands can understand, but he is stoned...<br>Oh ya... -Lotte blushes-  
>Pfft, idiot, but why did you bring cops with you?<br>To arrest you of course!  
>...Lotte...you are a complete idiot...<br>See! I told you she always insults me! -angrily glaring at the cops-  
>Okay, okay, we will arrest those two -the cops walk towards Lizzy and Carmen-<br>Ehh? Why me?  
>The question is why not the rest of the world?<br>-sigh- of course Lotte...  
>Who is she! She is interrupting my game of torturing that tomato bastard!<br>That's Lotte...a friend, but I don't want to be arrested!  
>Ve~ Lotte has pretty blue hair, blue pasta!<br>-Lotte looks at Italy and then hides behind Russia-  
>What are you doing, da?<br>Eeeep! -runs away and bumps against a wall- aaaah!  
>Lotte? You okay?<br>Mm, yeah I am fine...  
>-meanwhile the cops have cuffed Carmen's and Lizzy's hands together and are sneakily dragging them away-<br>-China sneaks back in disguised as a cop- Aiyaa~!  
>-Lotte laughs manically and walks to another room with the cops, Carmen and Lizzy- Interrogation Time~!<br>-meanwhile in the other room the nations realize Carmen and Lizzy are gone-  
>Hey, where did Carmen and Lizzy go?<br>Eehhh, I don't know...  
>Now they can't boss us around anymore! We can choose our own dares!<br>But...where are the dares?  
>-they look at each other- Carmen and Lizzy have them...<br>So...we need them to continue our game?  
>Eh, I guess? But where did the cops take them?<br>Hahahaha! The hero will save them from the Lotte!  
>-meanwhile with Lotte and the rest-<br>Mwuahahahaha! I am not your horse! -Lotte glares at Lizzy-  
>Of course Lotte~<br>Back off little girl -one of the cops pushes Lotte away- let us do the job.  
>Y-yes sir, -Lotte takes a few steps back-<br>-they turn the epic light bulb on-  
>- one cops slams his fist on the table- Who are you!<br>-sigh- you already know that.  
>-another cop slams his fist on the table- what are you doing here?<br>We were playing a game, you idiot.  
>With who were you playing that game?<br>-America bursts through the door- With me! The hero!  
>-the cops turn to see the nations standing there- you have no right to interfere this interrogation! Now leave!<br>Eep, get us out of here please?  
>We do, da. -Russia takes out his water pipe-<br>Pfft, are you gonna beat us with a pipe or something?  
>I am, da -starts swinging around with his pipe and cops fall everywhere-<br>Go Russia! -cheering-  
>Noes! -Lotte is getting chased after by America-<br>The hero will get you!  
>Mind getting these handcuffs off? -rattle rattle-<br>Aiya! I have the keys~! And I won't give them-aru !  
>China...give the keys...<br>No! I still hate you!  
>Aaaah! China! -Lotte glares at china- cops get him! -Lotte punches china in the gut and steps back watching as all the cops jump on top of him- mwuahahahaha<br>Aiyaaaaaa, stop it! -china gives the keys and Lizzy and Carmen are freed-  
>Hahahahahaha -everyone starts laughing at China who is covered by a whole bunch of cops-<br>Payback~! Thanks Lotte! Now we can go on with the dares!  
>-they leave china with the cops and go back to the room-<br>So now we have a dare for Denmark. You are going to strip Norway, tie him to a pole, cover him in beer and lick his chest~ do you like that?  
>Hell yeah! Get on with the beer! -pulls Norway close to him-<br>I don't like it. Stay away Danmark.  
>No way~ -smirk- you're mine~~ -pushes Norway against the wall and starts removing his clothing-<br>D-danmark, get away from me -softly tries to push him away-  
>Like that's gonna work -grin- -Norway is almost naked-<br>-Lizzy hands Denmark the beer- here you go, tie him first okay~  
>of course! -lifts up a struggling Norway and ties him to a pole that somehow appeared-<br>-Norway's blushing- Danmark, stop!  
>Hehehehe, no. Beer is involved, and so are you~ -empties the beer above Norway-<br>- Norway is shivering from the cold-  
>I'll get you warm again Norge~~ - licking the beer off slowly-<br>-after a couple of minutes Norway is blushing tomato red and Denmark is finished licking off Norway-  
>-Denmark frees Norway and lifts him up in his arms- it's over Norge~ let's go home~ -Denmark and Norway leave-<br>Okay, who wants to volunteer for the next dare?  
>The awesome me will! -Prussia steps forward-<br>Then this dare will be for you~ -vending machine suddenly appears- you, are gonna throw this thing, to Canada.  
>What? Nein! I won't do that!<br>Eep! Why would you want to do that?  
>Because, some people -cough- Lotte -cough- wanted that.<br>So pick it up and throw.  
>Ja...-Prussia picks up the vending machine-<br>N-no don't throw!  
>Sorry, birdie... -Prussia throws the machine-<br>Eeeeep! -Canada covers himself-  
>-the vending machine misses Canada by about 3 meters-<br>-Prussia looks upset and then starts laughing- don't worry birdie I missed!  
>-Canada lowers his arms and looks up at Prussia- Gil? Am I alive?<br>-Prussia hugs him- of course you are i would never kill you!  
>-Canada smiles-<br>Well, today's dares are over, we'll meet again soon, Kay?  
>- everyone leaves except for Greece and Japan, who are together, playing with the vending machine and a fish plushy falls out of it-<br>Does kitty want fish?  
>-Japan blushes and nods-<p>

That was it for this time  
>We don't own Hetalia someone else does… too bad too sad.<br>anyway reviews or no more chapters… cause we like reviews and and and… never mind  
>byebye~<p> 


	8. Casino

We don't own Hetalia, okay?  
>now we have that, time for a rant~!<br>WE DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS!  
>seriously people just review everything is fine…<br>This was the last warning next time Rome will haunt you in your dreams.

* * *

><p>-Lizzy and Carmen are having a sleepover party and are watching their Hetalia DVD- ahahahahahahaha! I totally love this series!<br>-they are watching intently as three shady looking characters sneak inside without them noticing-  
>Whahahahahaha! He was like, VODKAAA! -giggling-<br>-suddenly the three characters grab Lizzy and Carmen and kidnap them-  
>-they struggle but the three characters are waaaay stronger-<br>-the three persons put them down somewhere and free them-  
>What the hell? -Lizzy and Carmen look around and see England, Denmark and Prussia- you? What was that needed for and where are we?<br>Kesesesese you are in a casino, flashy PJ's by the way kesesese  
>Shut up. Why a casino?<br>Because it's time for truth or dare~ -Denmark grins-  
>Not in my PJ! -Carmen is kinda bugged by it-<br>You git! That's why America had clothes brought over for you! Show some respect to your elders!  
>Old man~~ -Lizzy is poking England-<br>Okay, where are the clothes?  
>There in the dress room -Denmark brings them there- take your time, we'll be waiting in the casino bar room -the three leave-<br>Dude, Lizzy! Those are prom dresses! How awesome! -going crazy- mine is bloodred! And yours is turquoise blue! They are so pretty~!  
>Yeah! It's so cool~! -Carmen and Lizzy put on the dresses-<br>Let's go inside!  
>Yeah! Wait. We need shoes...<br>-Carmen looks around- there are shoes~ let's put them on  
>-Lizzy nods- yes -they put on the shoes-<br>-Carmen and Lizzy go inside and see the nations sitting and drinking at the bar-  
>Heeey! You are finally here! -America is drinking a coke-<br>Yeah, everyone drinking or what?  
>Da, that a problem? -innocent creepy smile-<br>Ehh, no... We should get on with the dares  
>Yep, the first one is for France~ -smirk-<br>-France sips his whine and stands up- Oui? With what are you gonna torture me?  
>Not, -gives him a dice- throw this dice, then we will say what you have to do.<br>Okay? -France throws and throws six- it's six.  
>Good, now choose a person.<br>Oui, I choose L'Angleterre~  
>You bloody frog!<br>Now you can slap him six times~!  
>Serious? Okay -France slaps England-<br>Hey! Stop it!  
>Non~ -France slaps England five more times- Honhonhon, what a great dare~<br>Incompetent frog! You obviously drank too much wine!  
>Okay~~! Let's go on with the next dare!<br>The hero wants a dare!  
>Eh, if you insist, okay! Lick the tongue of the person to your right five times.<br>-America looks to his right- that's France...  
>Honhonhon, I have never tasted America before~<br>Ehw... I don't wanna lick his tongue... That'll taste like wine...  
>Just do it, you wanted a dare.<br>Okay.. The hero can do everything! -America sticks out his tongue and licks France his tongue-  
>Nn~ -France pulls America closer and make a French kiss of it-<br>-America pulls away- ehw ehw ehw! -wipes his tongue off-  
>Honhonhon, you are not even that bad~<br>well, you are!  
>Hahaha, well, we got more dares, but, can I play a game of Russian roulette?<br>No.  
>Ahw... Now that I finally am in a casino...<br>Next dare!  
>Meanie -pout-<br>Oh, this dare is interesting~ Switzerland needs to strip Japan and stick his gun in Japan's ass  
>-deadly silence-<br>He needs to do WHAT!  
>You bloody git! This is perverted!<br>Honhonhon, I quite enjoy watching this dare  
>Hihi, Japan is looking scared, da<br>-Japan hides behind I Greece- I have to inform you that I do not enjoy this dare...  
>Me neither...<br>Well just get that gun out and pull your pants down.  
>Yes... -Japan pulls his pants down and blushes deeply-<br>Oulalala, a nice Japanese ass we get to see~  
>kitty~ -Greece wakes up- why are kitties pants down?<br>Ehhh -Japan blushes- for a dare...  
>What are they going to do with kitty?<br>I have to stick a gun up his ass...  
>No. Kitty is mine, that is not going to happen..<br>Yes, it is.  
>No, my kitty. -Greece pulls Japan in his arms-<br>-Switzerland aims his gun at Greece- speak up for yourself Japan!  
>Y-yes sir! S-sorry Greece... But I have to do the dare...<br>Kitty doesn't like me? -Greece looks sad-  
>I do! -Japan blushes and whispers something into Greece's ear-<br>Okay. -Greece falls back asleep with a content look on his face-  
>-Japan steps forward- finish the dare please.<br>Good. -Switzerland roughly turns Japan around and sticks the gun up Japan's ass-  
>-France is fascinated by it while most others just look away-<br>-Switzerland pulls it out and goes away to clean his gun-  
>That was very brave Japan! -Germany compliments him-<br>Thank you very much, I will excuse myself now with Greece-san.  
>- Greece wakes up, lifts Japan up in his arms and walks away to one of the private rooms of the casino- good kitty<br>Next dare is for Germany~! you will go out to buy a pie and a video recorder.  
>Ja, and what do I have to do with that?<br>You, will smash the pie in your face, while someone else records it.  
>Of course, I get the most idiotic dare possible...<br>Can I lick it of your face? Once you have done it? -Italy looks at Germany-  
>Nein! No one can lick pie off my face! I'll be right back. -goes to a bakery shop and also buys a camera and returns-<br>Okey, who will record it? -looks around- YOU! -points at Spain-  
>Me gusta! -grabs the camera and starts recording- go Allemania!<br>Hmpf. Fine then... -smashes the pie in his face-  
>Ve~ you look delicious! -anyway starts licking the pie off Germany-<br>Nein! -tries to get Italy off while Spain is recording smiling-  
>-after ten minutes they finally manage to get ahold of Italy-<br>Ve~ that was nice~~  
>Viele Dank Italy...<br>No thanks! -smile-  
>-Lizzy giggles- next dare is for everyone single one of you~<br>kolkolkol, but I am drinking vodka...  
>Well, too bad for you~ -smirk- you will dress as a national monument of your lover, and will sing their anthem.<br>Dude! Thats kinda cool!  
>You bloody bastard, I will not dress like the Eiffel tower!<br>Ahw~ on cherie, you just admitted I am your lover~  
>-England grumbles and doesn't respond-<br>-Prussia looks sad- but I don't have a anthem or a national monument...  
>Ahww, Gil... -Canada hugs Prussia- we'll be fine together<br>Okay, birdie~ -kiss-  
>So who are still here?<br>The awesome me and my little birdie~!  
>-Canada blushes-<br>Me, da.  
>The hero is still here~!<br>that tomato bastard and me. -Romano scowls-  
>Ahw, Lovi I can dress you up as my little tomato~<br>I am still here... -Denmark steps forward- -Norway falls from the sky- and now is Norway here as well~  
>tssk, that bloody frog is sadly still alive...<br>And so is my fuzzy brows~ -kisses England-  
>Veeee, don't forget me and Doitsu~!<br>Of course not Italy~  
>okay, all of you go look for some costumes, there are dressing rooms for all of you.<br>-everyone goes to a dressing room to put on their costumes-  
>Hmm~ I love this place, it's so cool~ and I love my dress<br>Yes, and I love this dare~!  
>-after some time the nations all return-<br>Whahahhahahahaha -Lizzy bursts out in laughing- you look great  
>Bloody git! I look awful as the Eiffel tower!<br>Honhonhon, L'amour says otherwise~~  
>Eeeeep! Russia is not the most feminine lady liberty! Whahahahaha!<br>Kolkolkol.  
>Look at my cute little tomato~ -Spain hugs Romano, who is dressed as a tomato-<br>Can't we just get this over with? -Romano blushes-  
>Mein Gott... -Germany walks in dressed as the tower of Pisa-<br>Ve~ you look great Doitsu! -Italy is dressed as wurst-  
>-everyone laughs at seeing Italy-<br>-America, Norway and Denmark walk towards the rest, also dressed-  
>America, you make such a good bottle of Vodka!<br>-laughs sarcastically- why didn't the hero get an awesome costume?  
>Just because, now we have to wait for Canada and Prussia<br>-Canada as Teutonic knight and Prussia as maple walk in-  
>Kyaaaaaa! Canada looks so sexy in that costume! -Carmen is spazzing-<br>M-maple -blushes a deep red-  
>My birdie is so awesome that he doesn't put my costume to shame, like West once did kesesesese!<br>Germany?  
>Don't you dare asking that!<br>Okay...?  
>Now we should go on with the dare, the anthems!<br>Yeah, so Romano is up first~!  
>Stupid bastard... -Romano starts singing-<br>-Spain is squealing like a little girl-  
>Oh god... -Romano is done and the rest of the nations follow<br>Russia~! it's your turn!  
>Da... -Russia starts singing in his very soft voice-<br>I-is that really Russia?  
>Yeah... -everyone stares at Russia-<br>Stop staring, kolkolkol  
>Hahah, big scary Russia sings like a girl!<br>kolkolkol -Russia glares to Romano- you would better shut your large mouth...  
>Chigiiiii! Protect me Spain! -hides behind him-<br>Russia! You scared him!  
>So? He insulted me! -comes closer with his pipe in his hand-<br>Back off Russia, just leave it. We don't want another fight between you and Spain.  
>Kolkolkol, I don't take orders, da.<br>-Spain takes out his axe- he is going to hurt Lovi!  
>-Romano is shivering behind Spain- p-protect me you bastard!<br>No! -Carmen stands between Russia and Spain- no fight..please!  
>He has to take back his pipe first!<br>I will not, da~  
>This is a casino, you two can't fight here -trying to hold Russia back-<br>-Russia pushes her away- I only wish to kill that little bitch, da.  
>Ivan, dude, stop it, we all know Romano cant keep his mouth shut!<br>-Spain swings his axe at Russia-  
>Eeeep! Not again! -drags Romano away to the dress room- just stay here.<br>-Romano nods and hides-  
>-meanwhile Russia and Spain are in the midst of a fight-<br>Dammit. Lizzy! We should get those two apart now! We need help from everybody!  
>You are right! Ivan! Antonio! Quit it, now!<br>-they pause their fight, look at Lizzy, but just go on- Nyet, he needs to be punished.  
>America, Germany, Canada, we need a hand here!<br>Of course! -the three of them jump in between Russia and Spain and try to keep them apart-  
>Prussia! You and France should drag Antonio away! Now!<br>Okay! -they do as they're told-  
>Now we should keep Russia here, he can't follow them and attack Spain!<br>Yes, sir! -America kisses Russia- hey Ivan~ maybe we should go to a separate room~ -seductive voice-  
>-Russia glares at America- let me go, da.<br>Mmm~ no~ I got to excited by seeing you fight~  
>Mm, da. Okay, but I will kill them later~ -picks up Alfred and leaves-<br>-Lizzy sighs- finally... Urgh, why can't those two get along for once...  
>Yeah, at least it ended well...<br>Mhm.. I am gonna check on Romano and Spain..-Lizzy goes to them- are you two okay?  
>He almost killed Lovi! -Spain is clearly upset-<br>I know, but Romano shouldn't talk to him either...  
>-Romano is still shivering and crying softly- R-Russia is scary...<br>Lovi... -Spain pulls Romano in his lap- it's okay now~ I am here with you~  
>well, Russia left with Alfred for now, so we should be able to continue normally for a while, you all coming?<br>Okay -Spain carries Romano back-  
>Phew, that was close~ well, we still have some dares left, but first we have a truth for little Italy!<br>Ve~ a truth just for me~! Isn't that great Doitsu?  
>Ja ja, just answer it.<br>Okay, here goes: what was the last time you wore underwear from the opposite sex?  
>Ve... I don't know -pulls down his pants- I am wearing now~ Doitsu always buys me this kind of underwear, they are pretty~~<br>Germany! What kind of sick fetish do you have!  
>Italy! Pull your pants back up! -Germany blushes- but, he looks so cute in those...<br>Ve, -Italy pulls his pants back up- they are very nice~  
>ah, Germany, you are a bit kinky aren't you~?<br>Nein!  
>Ve, you are, you have those weird magazines! You always get hard from those!<br>Italy! Don't tell everyone that!  
>Vee, okay Doitsu~<br>Well, everyone should go to their rooms now, you can leave tomorrow~  
>goodnight~! -all the nations go to their rooms-<br>-meanwhile Greece and Japan are enjoying the evening in their room, playing like kitties~- 

* * *

><p>Remember what we said? REVIEW~!<br>yeah, and I love annoying people so a repeat; REVIEW~!  
>Hope you enjoyed, byebye~<p> 


	9. Oktoberfest and fights

Well hello again dearest readers~ how have you all been doing?  
>Yeah, we know late very late update, but... We got no reviews so no chapters...<br>We don't own hetalia.

-somewhere in Germany at Oktoberfest -  
>Prussia: I want more beer! -raises his empty mug-<br>Germany: nein! You had enough! - punches Prussia-  
>Prussia: ouch, but bruder, it is Oktoberfest I can have as much beer as I want! -weakly punches back-<br>Germany: hmpf  
>Prussia: -gets more beer- birdie! Where are you?<br>Canada: i'm here...! - tries to get to Prussia but is pushed away by drunk people-  
>America: hey bro, do you need help? -picks him up and throws him over the crowd to Prussia-<br>Canada: maple!  
>Prussia: -catches Matthew and falls with him- hey birdie -drunken smile-<br>Canada: hi Prussia. You smell like beer...  
>Prussia: yeah, most likely, I already drunk a lot~ -sways a bit-<br>-Carmen and Lizzy appear-  
>Lizzy: why hellow people, how are you today? I need all of you to gather here.<br>Italy: ve~ okay~~  
>Lizzy: right now. I have more beer~ and wodka~ and all other booze you like~<br>- everyone is silent-  
>Carmen: now they do listen...<br>Lizzy: tssk, -opens a door in the floor and steps down the stairs- follow~  
>-everyone follows and a girl is already sitting there-<br>Lizzy: now this here is Emily Archor, she has some lovely dares for you~  
>Spain: ola Emily! - high five-<br>Emily: -shys away- ehhh.. Hallo..  
>Lizzy: give them your dares so they can go on drinking~<br>Emily: yeah! -high fives Spain- Uhm, Prussia and Russia should switch lovers!  
>-everyone looks at Russia-<br>Russia: da?  
>Carmen: poor Canada!<br>Lizzy: well, at least Russia ain't drunk?  
>Prussia: hey! Why not poor Prussia? I have to be with the idiot!<br>Carmen: you can handle it~  
>Prussia: that's mean!<br>America: I feel a bit insulted  
>Russia: we have fun, da~<br>Canada: yes...sure...  
>Lizzy: lets move onto the next dare~<br>Carmen: yeah, you guys go to your 'new' lovers~!  
>America: -reluctantly walks to Prussia- I don't like you, just so you know...<br>Prussia: act like birdie, ja.  
>America: no! The dare said nothing about that!<br>Emily: that's right...sorry Prussia. I love you!  
>Prussia: so unawesome.<br>Canada: - hesitantly sits next to russia-  
>Russia: hello, little one. -takes a swig of his vodka-<br>Canada: m-maple...!  
>Carmen: the next dare...<br>Emily: yeah! You have to totally taste England's Chocolates! All of you!  
>America: no, no more Iggy food! -green face-<br>Carmen: I don't want it either...!  
>Lizzy: too bad -smirk- everyone has to eat it<br>England: d-do you really like my chocolate, Emily? -sparkly eyes-  
>Emily: I promise it will be good!<br>Carmen: oh god no..  
>England: -runs of to make his chocolate-<br>-everyone is waiting-  
>Italy: ve~ what are we waiting for Doitsu?<br>Germany: english chocolate...  
>Emily: no worries Italy it will be really good!<br>Italy: ve, okay~!  
>-England returns- here they are!<br>Emily: -hands everyone a piece of chocolate- here, now eat it~!  
>-everyone is hesitant but finally eat it-<br>France: it... It doesn't taste bad, you seem to be a good kook after all~ -kisses his cheek-  
>Carmen: you're right France, the chocolate isn't THAT bad..<br>Russia: still sucks, da  
>Lizzy: yes, it does... Its edible but that's it<br>Prussia: -feeds it to America- here, I always feed my sweets yo my little birdie~  
>America: uhnn... -bites Prussia- get out of my reach<br>Prussia: ouch! What's wrong with you? -hits him- idiot! You shouldn't bite me!  
>America: I said I don't like you, didn't I!<br>Prussia: pfft, you are nothing like birdie...  
>Lizzy: -sigh- idiots..<br>Canada: Russia... I really don't want another chocolate..  
>Russia: but you like them, da. -feeds him more- -giggles-<br>Canada: - is being forced and too scared to admit it-  
>Germany: now, get on with the next dare please.<br>Lizzy: next. Dare... Uhm, I don't think we have any...  
>Germany: you don't?<br>Carmen: no? then I say Canada and America go back to their lovers!  
>Russia: who said I want to let little one go, da? - holds Canada-<br>Lizzy: nobody, its just that he should be with Prussia..  
>Russia: I don't want to. - innocent smile-<br>Carmen: russia...  
>Prussia gimme my birdie!<br>America: you have me you idiot! -jumps on Russia- your mine!  
>Russia: da, now matvey is mine too~ hihi<br>Prussia: verdammt let him go!  
>France: Honhonhon I don't think it will end well<br>America: no! -angry- your mine alone! Let him go!  
>Lizzy: enough enough, let go Russia and the rest should calm down..<br>Russia: hihi~  
>Carmen: ... Not good...<br>Sweden: I g't a d're.  
>- everyone looks at Sweden-<br>Sweden: I dare hong kong to wear a dress and imitate Germany the whole day.  
>Lizzy: - chuckles creepy- that will do~ go hong kong! - tosses him a random dress-<br>Hong kong: ... - silently goes to the changing room-  
>-meanwhile Prussia snatched Canada away from Russia-<br>Russia: kolkolkol.  
>Prussia: I declare war to that Russian bastard! - attacks Russia-<br>Spain: dios mio I though no one would help me! - also attacks Russia-  
>Carmen: this is all about Canada? Matthew is too cute to fight over!<br>Russia: -fights back- kolkolkol  
>America: hey! Don't attack Ivan -helps him-<br>Canada: eeep! Don't fight over me! Prussia help!  
>Lizzy: ...go Ivan! Kill those bastards! -cheering for them-<br>Carmen: what! No! France, help your bad friends!  
>France: -steps forward dressed in nothing but a rose- Oui~<br>America: aaaah! My eyes they burn! -turns away-  
>England: you bloody frog! Don't take of your clothes -jumps on him-<br>Spain: - getting into a bloody fight with Russia-  
>Prussia: verdammt you bastard! - throwing knives at Ivan-<br>Russia: - smiles- I like when you are angry, comrade~  
>Carmen: enough. - jumps on Russia from behind-<br>America: -shoots bullets at Prussia and Spain- get off!  
>-England and France have sneaked away to a bedroom-<br>China: Aiyaaaa! -attacks with his wok pan- pandaaaaaa!  
>Lizzy: -pulls Carmen off russia- don't!b<br>Russia: -giggles and pats Matthew on his head- a huge fight just for you~  
>Canada: m-maple...! -winces-<br>Carmen: DON'T. TOUCH. CANADA! - rage mode and hits Russia-  
>-the fight is going on in the background-<br>Lizzy: DON'T. TOUCH. RUSSIA! -Shiki rage and attacks carmen-  
>Canada: ehh...<br>Russia: -sits down with Canada and giggles-  
>Carmen: - notices and drags Canada away from Russia- hide please?<br>Canada: y-yes -runs off-  
>Lizzy: tssk, bitches... -grabs something to drink- canada is gone? You can stop fighting~<br>america: -jumps on Russia and scolds him for being mean to his brother-  
>Carmen: ... Finally over...<br>Prussia: You are not safe yet Russian bastard...  
>Russia: hihi, I look forward to it, comrade~<br>Spain: - still holding his axe- this is not over. I'll get you after this game.  
>Romano: konoyarou! Stop getting into fights!<br>Spain: normally I'd be the one to tell you it so shut it!  
>- everyone is silent-<br>Carmen: he became mad at Romano! - le gasp-  
>Lizzy:...that's mean Spain! He is right!<br>Russia: da~ I wont try to initiate fights anymore~ -giggles-  
>-Canada walks in, traumatized- ... I saw.. Japan and.. Greece... -shakily sits on Prussia's lap-<br>Prussia: mm, Mattie~ are you okay?  
>Canada: -shakes head- ...<br>Carmen: where the hell is hong Kong with his dress?  
>Sweden: I think there he is coming... -points-<br>Hong Kong: I am not amused...  
>Carmen: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!<br>Hong kong: thank you Carmen...-grumpy-  
>Carmen: hihi, sorry! -chuckles-<br>Germany: und this is supposed to act like me? Hmpf.  
>Italy: ve~ Doitsu, you wear dresses too sometimes~<br>Germany: NEIN! -red face-  
>America: you do? Whahahahahahahahahahaha! Idiot! Strong, tough Germany wears dresses~!<br>Germany: nein it is not true! Tell them italy!  
>Italy: ve? But it is true Doitsu...<br>Romano: no need to hide it you potato bastard, he can't lie anyway...  
>Germany: ...<br>Prussia: kesesesesese! West wears dresses!  
>Russia: - smiles-<br>Hong Kong: that doesnt change the fact that I am the one wearing a dress right now...  
>Carmen: nope,so act like Germany!<br>-France walks back in with a chained England after him- Bonjour~!  
>Lizzy: ehh.. Francis what are you doing? -grins-<br>France: I just did my job Honhonhon!  
>England: y-you bloody frog! Was this really necessary!<br>Carmen: -hugging Canada to hide her face-  
>Spain: Fusosososo~ looks great on you Inglaterra!<br>Russia: and what exactly is your job, da?  
>Italy: Doitsu, this is just like in your magazines!<br>Germany: - shocked face- .. This game destroys my reputation...  
>France: I had to do this since I have a dare for everyone~! Spanking England!<br>Lizzy: ...I am not going to do that... I think I am fine with watching...  
>America: hahaha, Iggy is gonna get spanked!<br>Carmen: I don't want to be where France has just been so no thank you..  
>Francis: Honhonhon, the ones who don't do that will have to do something with me~ you can't back out, remember?<br>Lizzy: -shivers- and what would that be?  
>Francis: Honhonhon, 5 minutes~ or a kiss~<br>Lizzy: that means 5 minutes in a closet with you right?...then I guess I choose that one.  
>Carmen: I don't know... I don't want to do any of it...<br>Francis: that is not possible~!  
>England: -sneaks away- mwuahaha, he wont get me!<br>France:- drags him back- non, everyone except Lizzy and Carmen, you two have a couple of minutes to think about it~ - holds England- everyone, go on!  
>Spain: I will go first~! -spanks England- Fusosososo<br>Prussia: ja! - SPANK-  
>England: that hurt you git!<br>Prussia: too bad, old man!  
>Russia: -SPANK- -giggles- this is a lot of fun, da.<br>Canada: - invisible- I am glad that no one sees me sometimes~  
>Carmen: Lizzy, what do we do...!<br>Lizzy: eh? What do you mean?  
>Carmen: I don't want to do anything!<br>Lizzy: I am going to kill him in the closet~ that should be fine~  
>Carmen: ... No..but still!<br>Lizzy: we could of course say we have to leave once they are all finished and just leave, they can't do anything about that  
>Carmen: yeah that should work!<br>- the spanking is done-  
>England: - has a red ass- ...<br>Lizzy: well, time to end this lovely game~ we have to go home now... Bye bye~!  
>Francis: what? Non! - follows-<br>Lizzy: eh Francis you cant come with me, we have no time for you  
>Francis: but I have time for you~!<br>Carmen: ..no.. - runs away-  
>Lizzy: eeep! Leave us alone!<br>Francis: no~! - grabs hold of carmen's wrist and lizzy's arm- it is time!  
>Prussia: kesesese, no one escapes the crotch master!<br>Lizzy: ...you won't survive this, Francis~ -glares-  
>France: Honhonhon, that is alright~<br>Carmen: can't someone help us..?  
>Lizzy: I don't know... Who wants to help us?<br>- silence-  
>Carmen: I don't deserve this!<br>France: Honhonhon, let's go~ - drag drag-  
>Carmen: noooo!<br>Lizzy: -kicks France- I'll go, I need revenge for the last time anyway~, let carmen go~  
>France: non~ she first~ then you can have revenge for two times~ - runs away and locks the door-<br>- silence-  
>Prussia: kesesesese, that was weird.<br>Lizzy: -creepy smile- someone will die tonight~  
>- after some time they return-<br>France: - smiles-  
>Carmen: ... - hides in a corner of the room-<br>Lizzy: France...-grabs his little pony tail and drags him with her to the closet-  
>Carmen: ... Muumuu...<br>Spain: are you okay?  
>Carmen: - nods slightly- a bit... He didn't grab hold of my clothes.. France scares me... I hope Lizzy is alright...<br>-some manry screams are heard from the closet-  
>Lizzy: mwuahahahahahaha!<br>Carmen: I guess she Can hold away France...  
>England: -rubbs his arse- serves the frog well.<br>Carmen: and my dignity... - clings onto Spain-  
>Spain: Fusosososo, you aren't much safer here~ -smirk-<br>Carmen: that is okay... I still trust you... Besides, France already had his turn... ... I have even never had a boyfriend... Why did he do that... Muuuu...  
>Spain: no boyfriend...poor you...<br>Carmen: ...and that bastard just kissed me...! Fuuu... Why do you even bother talking with me..? I'mma go home...  
>Spain: no wait! Is there anything that could cheer you up?<br>Carmen: ..not really... Maybe a hug would do..  
>- more screams are heard-<br>Spain: -hugs her-  
>Canada: -comes from behind and hugs her as well- hey<br>Carmen: Canada~ - smiles and inhales- thank you~  
>- Lizzy and France return-<br>Lizzy: -grumbles- let's go, I have had enough of the idiot.  
>Carmen: - nods- bye Spain, Canada~ thank you. And France, I hate you for stealing my first kiss by force. - sticks out tongue- buuu...<br>Francis: goodbye, mon ami~ -is covered in random bruises-  
>Lizzy: bye.<br>- everyone leaves while Greece and Japan go on with god knows what-

and how was that?  
>Was it okay Emily Archor? New dares or truths are always welcomed~<br>Bye bye, and see you next time~


	10. Creepy hospital, да

Took us long enough for the next chapter, da? Well, enjoy!

And we still dont own it~! you know what would happen otherwise? YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI

- All the nations and Lizzy and Carmen are on their way to Russia-

russia: you all going to my beautiful place, da~

Carmen: is it cold around this time of the year there?

Russia: da.

Carmen: ahw dammit!

Lizzy: Yay! Cold! -huge smile-

America: dude, Ivan is nice but Russia is really way too cold...-shivers-

Italy: vee, I only took my swimwear I thought we were going to australia~

Germany: Italy you idiot!

Carmen: c-can we j-just g-go t-to that place for the g-game? -shivering-

Russia: da. I lead way, you follow. -walks to a abandoned hospital- here, da.

America: dude! Just like those horror movies! -fascinated-

Lizzy: haha, America you are scared of horror movies~!

Prussia: kesesese, ofcourse the pussy is scared!

France: there is nothing romantic about this place...its cold and lonely...

Carmen: that's exactly why we're doing it here. -meanwhile takes out some papers and starts reading them intently-

Canada: luckily I have my earmuffs... -puts on polar bear earmuffs-

Prussia: birdie! Don't be so adorable! -hugs him from behind-

Lizzy: so this is going to be a horror episode? Or just a nice game in a creepy, cold, abandoned hospital?

Russia: both, da.

Carmen:- walking through the building with her papers- wow...

Prussia: kesesesese it'll be nice to scare some people here~

America: what the hell are you doing with those papers?

England: maybe studying, the thing you never did? -scowls-

Carmen: I got exams... I don't want bad grades, I already failed my German reading test... Though I understood it, I fail at A B C questions.. I really can't afford failing again...

America: heroes don't need to study!

England: they do! Everyone needs to study! Even heroes!

Russia: da, you should study Russian~ then you can understand what I say, da~

Prussia: shouldn't we get on with the dares?

Lizzy: we should~ the first one is for Spain, you have to apologize, hug, kiss, make out! This dare and the rest of the dares are from Emily, from the last chapter~ there is one other dare, from Swampman~

Spain: yeah... -turns to Romano and kneels- will you accept my apologies, my dear Lovi...?

Romano: s-shut up and hug me already! -bright red-

Spain: si, mi amor~ -hugs him and gives him a passionate kiss, making Romano embarrassed as hell-

Frances: ahh l'amour, it's so beautiful~

England: don't watch other people! You voyeur! -hits his head-

Carmen: -sneaks away from the group to secretly explore the building-

Italy: ve~ is there a dare for me too~?

Lizzy: yeah, we would all like to know how Germany trains you~

Germany: -blushes- my training techniques are secret!

Lizzy: shut up, tell us italy~!

Italy: ve~ Doitsu sometimes is gentle but mostly he uses a whip and collar, like doggies~ ve~

Prussia: kesesesese! West has a bondage fetish~

America: you are so sick! You don't do that to cute little guys like Italy!

Romano: what have you done to him you potato bastard?

Germany: I don't do anything! He likes it!

Russia: you admit you do it, da~

Lizzy: -whispers something in frances ear- think you can do that?

France: ah, Oui, what a lovely dare~ i will do my very best! -smirks-

-Prussia and Germany are still discussing-

Canada: Prussia, leave it?

Prussia: well...maybe I should try it with you as well?

Germany: cant I just do the things I want to? Feli is alright with it...otherwise I wouldnt have done it..

Prussia: yeah fine, but Birdie, we're not done~

Canada: no! I don't want to do that!

Lizzy: next dare~! Japan, Greece what do you do after each and every chapter?

Japan: -blushes- ehh eh n-nothing...

Greece: we have sex... -falls asleep-

Lizzy: ahh, very nice Greece, leaving Japan in this situation~

Japan: - excuses himself and goes outside-

America: next next, I wanna leave, this places creeping me out! And where did Carmen go?

-no one knows-

Prussia: what do we do? Continue or what?

Lizzy: we don't just continue without her!

Alfred: well she's gone so... We could?

Italy: veee...

Canada: maybe we should search, this place is kinda dangerous...

Prussia: you scared birdie~?

Canada: I am not! I am worried!

Lizzy: I agree with Canada

Russia: da, don't leave comrades alone...

Spain: so it's decided, we're going to search! Something we do agree about.

France: Italy, what about we search together? Or are we going with the whole group? - tries looking innocent-

Italy: vee~ I will go with brother Francis~!

Germany: -glares at France- you'd better keep your hands off him

France: yes yes, why doesn't anyone ever believe me?

-the whole group is silent- ...

Lizzy: just go everyone split up in groups of two or three!

-everyone splits in groups-

-THUD. The sound of something falling is heard through the halls-

-everyone rushes to the noice- what happened?

America: -hides behind Russia- this is creepy man...

Russia: don't be scared, da. It's my country

- Carmen lies there, papers torn apart- uuhhnn... I need some fresh air - pale-

Canada: Carmen! -they take her outside- what happened?

Carmen: It was warm, and after a while I lost my sight and fainted... Happens more often than you'd think.. I was exploring and studying... Who tore my papers? - shaking-

Prussia: fuck, who did that then yeah?

Russia: -shivers- I have a weird feeling...

Voice: marry me marry me marry me~ - Belarus appears-

Carmen: eeeep! - shakily gets up and holds onto Canada and Prussia - hold me! Otherwise I'll faint again and Belarus will get me!

Russia: AAAAAAH!

America: it's the crazy bitch sister! Run for you lives! -takes off-

Russia: -faints-

Carmen: help Prussia! - panicks-

Canada: m..maple!

Belarus: -looks at Russia who fainted and angrily leaves- I'll be watching you.

America: -comes back- is she gone?

Canada: yes... Though I'm not sure if she will return..

America: okay..-shakes russia awake- she is gone it seems...

Russia: da...? Okay...

Germany: what a disaster.. Let's get on with the dares. Belarus is gone and Carmen is somewhat better now.

America: yeah!

China: you guys are all weaklings aru... -talking down to them-

Lizzy: china, get off, nobody wanted you comments

China: Tsssk.

-emily Archor appears- HUG! -hugs about everyone and quickly gives England a kiss-

England: what! Bloody hell! -shuffles uncomfortably-

Frances: ahh! Stay away from the prude! -hugs England-

Emily: haha

England: you frog! Don't touch me!

-and then Swampman appears- Prussia -stares-

Lizzy: hey~! in the end we decided to do your dare, but slightly different~ I didn't like the idea with Russia, so we made it germany~!

Carmen: sorry Germany, I reaaaaally wanted it to be russia but Lizzy wouldn't allow me... But.. Can I be on Prussia's lap too? Together with Canada? -looks at Lizzy- pleeeaaassseee?

Germany: what? What are yo two talking about!

Lizzy: fine~ -pulls away a large piece of cloth covering something and a beautiful throne appears- there, Prussia you sit on it, both Canada and Carmen in his lap~

Prussia: kesesesese! Awesome! - the three do that- and now?

Lizzy: -puts a little crown on his head and gives him a cape- germany you kneel at Prussia's feet kissing his boots~

Swampman: -smirks-

Germany: what! Nein!

Prussia: kesesesesesese! Kneel before my awesomeness west!

Germany: i'll never kneel before you, idiot.

Lizzy: you know what happens if you decline~ right?

Germany: ...

Prussia: so hurry, the king is getting impatient!

Germany: fine..! I hate you two for this. -kneels-

Prussia: kesesesese|~! I love this~

Lizzy: you still gotta kiss his boots~

Carmen: -smirks- funny~

Germany: I know that! -hesitantly gives a quick kiss on Prussia's boots and quickly storms out of the room, bright red-

Prussia: kesesesese! Awesome!

Italy: -follows after him- veeee Doitsuuuu

Lizzy: that was...weird but cool~! Swampman, you got what you wanted so get out..or not..maybe...

Carmen: thanks Prussia! -hugs and silently goes back to seat-

Canada: c-can I stay here? It's kinda nice - blushes-

Prussia: your welcome, and I think we indeed should stay here~ maybe get others to kiss my boot as well~ kesesese

Spain: I already kissed more of you than I ever wanted, so no mi amigo!

England: let's just get in with the dares, shall we?

Russia: da, he can only think he is a nation anyway~ because he is none~

Sweden: Denmark I hate you, a lot.

Denmark: you're taking that back! -jumps on sweden's back- hiyaa!

Sweden: no. I won't -throws denmark off-

Denmark: that's not cool! -drags Sweden with him outside-

Carmen: okay?

Lizzy: awkward...well, the next dare is for Finland, please admit that you are indeed sweden's wife.

Finland: well, yes i am -smiles and runs after Denmark and Sweden-

France: Honhonhon, l'amour makes us do weird things~

Lizzy: so..they are with the three of them...

Carmen: yup~!

Lizzy: awesome~! But we don't have any dares left..anyone got something to do?

Germany: -comes back in the room- I am back, ja...should you get of that throne brother?

Prussia: why would I? I have my birdie here~

Canada: -blushes- eh..

Germany: pfft, where is Italy? He didn't go after me did he?

Spain: he followed you, why do you ask?

Germany: because I didn't see him...and as we all know he is pretty much useless..

Romano: where the hell have you brought my brother potato bastard!

Germany: I didnt bring him anywhere. -frowns-

Romano: you better find him!

Germany: ofcourse i will!

Romano: I will come with you...

Spain: then so will I!

Lizzy: can't everyone just go instead of china?

China: when this game's over you will regret you ever said that aru.

Carmen: let's go okay..

Prussia: ja! -picks up Canada bridal style and carries him out-

Lizzy: -smiles- how nice of you china~!

Russia: -pulls America with him and leaves as well-

France: Italy~ where are you!

England: he will never respond to you, stupid frog, italy! come here! we need pasta!

-silence-

France: well,this just proves he is lost, right?

England: yeah it does, or that or something happened...

Germany: nein! ITALY!

England: we have to split up and search everywhere

Carmen: yes, ehm, which groups?

Lizzy: uhm, France and england, Spain, Romano and Carmen, america and Russia, Germany and me. That okay with everyone?

-everyone agrees and takes off-

Russia: Italy must turn up fast, da. I am impatient.

America: why? Is there anything you want to do? -wink wink nudge nudge-

Russia: da. Drink vodka and bother people, da?

America: I was aiming for something else you know...

Russia: da, I know~

America: you bitch...

Russia: hihi -chuckles darkly-

England: you bloody frog, you are not looking for him just to molest him, right?

France: Honhonhon. Non, I already did that today~

England: -hits him upside the head- you idiot! You don't just go and molest that kid! You can't do that...I thought you liked me?

France: Honhonhon, you are grumpy~

England: bastard -walks away-

France: hey, come back here! - pulls him into a kiss- Honhonhon, you like that, Angleterre?

England: -blushes- y-yes...

France: now let's search!

England: yes

Spain: Lovi, calm down, we will find your little brother!

Romano: no bastard! We have to find him!

Carmen: -just follows-

Spain: I just said we would!

Romano: better. -pout- where is that damn bastard...

Carmen: I can't keep up...! Please slow down..?

Spain: okay -goes slower-

Romano: bastards! -throws tomatoes- faster!

Spain: but Carmen can't keep up! So we can't go faster!

Romano: shut up bastard!

Carmen: I'm sorry!

Germany: what have I done...!

Lizzy: nothing, its not your fault he followed...we shouldnt have let him leave

Germany: und now he is alone

Lizzy: I don't think he will even notice...

Germany: ... Well he isn't here so maybe we should return to see if the others have..

Lizzy: okay~! -they go back to the room-

Italy; where were you? When I came back from the toilet everyone was gone..

Germany: the toilet!

Italy: veee, I had to go but couldn't fine it so I asked someone~!

Germany: ... -face palms-

Lizzy: someone? We are in a deserted hospital you know? There is nobody Herr except for us

Carmen: so I am covered in tomatoes for nothing...?

Romano: you idiot! So I went looking for you for nothing? You are so stupid!

Italy: ve... Sorry...

Germany: its not your fault... We just got to worried..

Italy: ve, the person was really nice~!

Germany: who was it?

Italy: ehhh, I can't remember, ve...

Germany: okay -kisses him shyly-

Italy: ve~

Lizzy: so... What are we gonna do now?

Russia: you all stay here and go on tomorrow, da.

Lizzy: okay!

Greece: -quietly drags Japan of to other room- I believe it's the end of this chapter~

china: -evil smirk- revenge will be soon~

We still demand reviews, or Belarus will haunt you!


	11. Christmas thoughts

Merry Christmas! Enjoy this holiday chapter and give us reviews! Oh, and we don't own hetalia!

-The next day in the creepy deserted hospital-  
>Russia: everyone had good time, da?<br>Italy: ve~ I had a very nice dream with Doitsu~  
>England: bloody git! I couldn't sleep at all!<br>China: aiyaa, I think it will be a good day~ -evil smirk-  
>Lizzy: shut up China, get lost.<br>Prussia: kesesesese West has a moustache!  
>Germany: what?<br>Prussia: never trust a permanent marker to me~  
>Germany: ... -now has a moustache drawn n his face-<br>Romano: Finally my plan worked you potato bastard!  
>Lizzy: yeah yeah, now everyone, let's get on with the dares, since we already have new ones! First one is for China!<br>China: I get a dare, aru?  
>Lizzy: shut up, burn yourself or burn your Hello Kitty. -smiles-<br>China: m-my kitty? But it's Christmas!  
>Lizzy: fine, then we'll burn you~!<br>China: no! fine, I'll do it! -scowls and puts his dear hello kitty on fire- aiyaa... you will regret this...  
>Lizzy: no, we won't~<br>Spain: it's Christmas, so be nice for today mi amiga~  
>Carmen: yeah we should, I am even having a whole dinner coming over here for us all, it'll be delicious~<br>France: very nice~!  
>America: will there be hamburgers?<br>Carmen: ehm, no... but there is stuffed turkey!  
>America: I can live with that!<br>Turkey: -shocked- eating me?  
>Carmen: no... the bird... -facepalm-<br>Turkey: oh, OH.  
>Lizzy: -sigh- lets get on with it, Russia, kiss three people.<br>Russia: who?  
>Lizzy: doesn't say<br>Russia: okay, America is first, da -pulls America into a deep kiss-  
>America: -blushes-<br>Russia: Romano.  
>-everyone tenses as Russia drags Romano with him quickly and kisses him-<br>Spain: -deadly look on his face-  
>France: -silently holds Spain from behind- don't get into a fight, Antonio.<br>Russia: -lets go off Romano and chuckles- Prussia, da.  
>Prussia: nein! kissing HIM?<br>Russia: da. -lifts him up and forces a kiss-  
>Prussia: -is thrown on the ground- ugh! come here Birdie, wash away this aweful taste! -kisses Canada-<br>Spain: -pulls Romano on his lap roughly- the next dare, now.  
>Lizzy: okay~ this one is for the bad friends trio, you have to switch partners! France gets Canada, Prussia gets Romano and Spain gets England!<br>France: honhonhon, come here Canada~  
>Canada: -hesitantly walks to France- m-maple...<br>Lizzy: don't you dare rape him France -glare-  
>Prussia: kesesese Romano!<br>Romano: don't touch me bastard!  
>England: -sigh- I won't lower myself to that git's level.<br>Spain: oh no? Since you're my partner now I can force anything onto you! -runs off with England who is screaming all kinds of insults-  
>Carmen: what was that about...?<br>China: I am back, and have special gifts for everyone~  
>Russia: you becoming one, da?<br>China: no! -throws a matryoshka doll at Russia-  
>Russia: kolkolkol.<br>China: the other gifts are in the other room, the room where most people died~ -creepy smile-  
>Lizzy: yeah whatever, just bring us there so everyone gets his gift<br>China: sure sure  
>-everyone follows China to the room-<br>America: so, where are the gifts? This hero wants a gift!  
>China: you'll get your gift, all right -gives everyone a little box-<br>Lizzy: -opens her box and throws it away- I hate you.  
>China: you don't like spiders?<br>Lizzy: no.  
>Carmen: okay, I don't want to open my box now...<br>China: why not~?  
>Carmen: I don't trust you.<br>Spain: -barges in with England, who is chained, by his side- gifts!  
>England: -bright red- t-this is not what you all think it is!<br>France: honhonhon, with a little help from my gift we can make it what I think it is~  
>Spain: ah ah ah, he is mine now~ so, how about I open your gift Carmen? If you don't mind, I don't get scared easily<br>Carmen: sure, here you go. Be careful either way -glares at China, who smiles back-  
>Spain: -opens it- hahaha, nothing to be scared about, just a necklace -hands it over-<br>Carmen: oh, it's pretty! Thank you!  
>China: no problem, merry Christmas~<br>Lizzy: I still hate you China, but we should get on with the dares.  
>America: I agree on that<br>Lizzy: Okay, so this one's for Canada; pour maple syrup over yourself and have Prussia lick it off you. Canada? Canada, where are you!  
>Germany: ...over there -points to the corner of the room, where Canada is pinned down by France who is kissing him and pulling his curl-<br>England: that bloody frog! -walks over to the duo and kicks France-  
>France: don't interrupt me!<br>Prussia: stay away from Birdie! -runs and helps Canada up-  
>Canada: -blushing a scarlet red and panting- m-maple...<br>France: see? He likes it~  
>Prussia: nein, he doesn't, he's just overwhelmed by your perverted acts!<br>Carmen: -blushing in the corner of the room- so... ah..  
>Lizzy: is amusing and sexy the word you're looking for, knowing you?<br>Carmen: -nods-  
>Prussia: I got the maple syrup here!<br>Canada: Okay, eh... this is probably going to be weird. -pours the maple syrup all over himself- so sticky!  
>Prussia: I know~ -smirks and starts licking with an a bit too excited face-<br>Canada: Eeep! -moving an bit awkwardly-  
>Lizzy: well, you guys can all see he's got maple syrup Everywhere, so let's leave them for a moment. Now here is a truth for Italy, what did France do to you?<br>Italy: ve~ he gave me a kiss~!  
>Germany: WHAT?<br>Italy: Is that wrong? A lot of people do that to me, ve...  
>-silence-<br>Germany: You let any person kiss you?  
>Italy: I'm sorry Germany! I won't do it again!<br>France: but I will~  
>England: bloody frog! You can only kiss me!<br>Spain: hey, remember you are mine today -pulls the chains-  
>Romano: -pouts- bastard.<br>Germany: everyone silence! We should go on.  
>Lizzy: thank you Germany. Oh, Prussia and Canada are done!<br>-the two take a seat, Prussia wearing a smug grin on his face-  
>Lizzy: well, this one's for Carmen. Who do you like most?<br>Carmen: -turns pale- I- eh... don't all look at me! I don't like this attention!  
>France: We all know you like someone, that's obvious for someone who recognizes l 'amour everywhere~<br>Carmen: -tomato red- I'm not gonna tell you...  
>Lizzy: hihi, why not?<br>Russia: da, you can't refuse~  
>Carmen: I just... don't like saying it! I don't trust people that easy...<br>America: Come on! You can tell us, for sure!  
>Spain: are you afraid to tell?<br>Carmen: -nods-  
>Russia: tell us, da<br>Germany: none of us will laugh at you.  
>America: That's true!<br>Carmen: I heard that tons of times before... but.. since I have to.. -shuffling uncomfortably and looking down-  
>America: yes?<br>Carmen: I like... ...Prussia, Canada and Spain the most... -runs out of the room quickly-  
>-silence-<br>America: Why not me? I am handsome and a Hero!  
>Prussia: you're a pansy, everyone likes me, kesesesese!<br>Canada: -smiles- that was surprisingly nice to hear for once  
>Spain: Romano, you have a rival~<br>Romano: shut up, bastard!  
>China: no wonder she's embarrassed, haha!<br>Lizzy: -punches China- Jerk. Oh, and America, you have to be Canada's slave for the day, so watch your words.  
>America: what?<br>Canada: -smirks- payback time  
>Prussia: Ooh, didn't know you could be so evil, Birdie~<br>Canada: -smiles- America, you have to carry me around and wear one of those red Santa girl dresses, and sing my anthem~  
>America: -dumbfounded- okay...? -goes to the changing stalls and comes back wearing a short red dress and starts singing the Canadian anthem-<br>Canada: you're good for now~  
>America: ...fine<br>Lizzy: where did that stupid bastard go?  
>Russia: China, da?<br>Lizzy: yes. Dammit, I think I know where he is. Just follow, everyone. We'll teach him a lesson -evil smirk-  
>-everyone follows Lizzy to a room and they see China and Carmen sitting together-<br>Lizzy: what the hell?  
>China: ... hey, I was just trying to scare the hell outta her, but she was crying and we eventually made up-aru.<br>Carmen: I'm sorry China...  
>Lizzy:... well, we have been kinda mean to you<br>China: I have done the same-aru, so let's forget. I'm tired of it.  
>Carmen: -nods- y-yes<br>America: Christmas miracles do exist! HAHAHA! Proves Santa is a hero too!  
>Canada: ... America, crawl around from now on, no one wants to see what's beneath your dress...<br>Prussia: why so mean Birdie? Kesesese, not that I mind~  
>Canada: making up for every time he forgot me~ -gives Prussia a small hug-<br>Lizzy: well, let's continue here then!  
>Russia: Da, I have a dare too~<br>Romano: since when are you into this, bastard!  
>Russia: kolkolkol. Poland gives makeover to France, da.<br>France: Poland?  
>-Poland appears-<br>Poland: Like, totally! I'll make you, like, totally fabulous!  
>France: I do not think that is what I want, my beautiful silky hair is fine as it is! And I like how I look and-<br>-Poland already started giving the makeover-  
>Carmen: -still in the corner of the room, depressed and sad-<br>Canada: Carmen! Come on! You have to see this! Francis looks like a girl!  
>Carmen: huh...? What? -follows Canada and bursts into laughter-<br>France: don't laugh at me...it's not funny...  
>Carmen: you're wearing a girl school uniform, and makeup.<br>France: b-but I don't want to...England help me?  
>England: bloody frog, I belong to Spain now!<br>Spain: we all like your new look~  
>France: my son! You have to help me!<br>Canada: eh... I don't think I want to... America, help him out of his clothes~  
>America: no way man! I ain't gonna touch that!<br>Canada: you have to!  
>Poland: he looks, like, fabulous!<br>America: no Poland he doesn't, Francis does not look good in girl clothes..at all...  
>Germany: he looks rather...odd.<br>Italy: ve~ is that my uniform?  
>Romano: you make my brother wear that! You potato bastard -hits Germany on his head-<br>Germany: ouch!  
>Carmen: right... The dares, remember..<br>America: -sits with Francis in a corner of the room- why us...?  
>France: they don't love us...we are loners..<br>Carmen: don't tell me that...  
>France: ahw, you should go and have fun, we will sit here until this day is over<br>Carmen: like I will ever talk to them again! Pffft. - sits next to England- hi..  
>England: uhm, hello? Is something wrong?<br>Carmen: like hell... not gonna tell you, let's just focus on the dares...  
>England: okay then<br>Lizzy: cant everyone stop arguing? It's Christmas I already made up with China, so yuo you should be nice as well!  
>Carmen: -silent and bites lip-...<br>Prussia: come here, sit with me, Birdie and Spain and cheer up. Be awesome with us, kesesese!  
>Carmen: - silently goes to them and hugs everyone- thank you..<br>Lizzy: everyone happy? DARES! Okay, here is one, someone has to be gift wrapped for Christmas! Let's do it with dice, and the one is... Me?  
>Romano: whahahahahahahaha! Serves you right bastard!<br>Lizzy: ugh fine... Just get on with it.  
>- Germany gift wraps Lizzy- done.<br>Carmen: - laughing a bit-  
>Lizzy: release me Russia!<br>Russia: da, you are Nice~  
>Lizzy: Yay! Now the next dare, France gets to have 3 random people! Someone must have liked you, well, we're doing it with dice too so come here everyone~<br>-Rolling the dice-  
>Lizzy: and they are, Germany, Prussia and Japan~! haha this time you are the victims!<br>Prussia: kesesese! I go first, then you will have to do it with my mess! - goes to another room with happy girly France-  
>Germany: ugh, always me... -face palm-<br>Carmen: you have little to do anyway~  
>Japan: I honestly do not want this...<br>Greece: wrong... -drags Japan outside to do their business-  
>-Prussia returns- kesesesese! Next one!<br>Germany: mein Gott... -walks out of the room-  
>Carmen: okay, while they are at it, our Christmas supper arrived, so everyone can eat this delicious meal! The other dares will be done in the next chapter~!<p>

Yeah next dares will be the remaining and new ones, don't forget to post reviews! We will be very happy! Bye bye!


	12. Happy New Year!

YAY, just in time for our last chapter this year~

Hehe, a long time no updates and now suddenly a boost, isnt it great~

The usual stuff~ we don't own hetalia, and it is rated m for a reason!

-still in the hospital, everyone for once is happy-  
>Carmen: okay~! since I have a nice dare, I want to read it aloud first! Germany you may enjoy yourself for once!<br>Germany: about time.  
>Carmen: here is a marker, now write 'Not Awesome' on Prussia's face!<br>Prussia: you cant write that on my face! Lying is bad you know!  
>Lizzy: -giggling- yeah sure<br>Germany: -grinning- come here, brüder~  
>Prussia: nein! Neveeerrrrrr! -runs out of the room- I will never surrender!<br>Germany: -sprints after him- get here!  
>Carmen: he'll get him<br>Lizzy: most likely, yeah  
>Canada: hihi~<br>Carmen: what are you laughing? You sneaky evil Matthew! -poke-  
>Canada: Prussia of course, sometimes he is such an idiot<br>Carmen: that's just him haha  
>France: do I get another amusing dare like last chapter~?<br>Lizzy: there is one but, it has to wait until Prussia is back, that's all~  
>Carmen: there is one for America and England, though~ locked up in a closet for ten minutes!<br>America: why? Whyyyy? -dramatic-  
>Russia: kolkolkol...<br>England: you bloody gits! Just get it over with  
>America: -heroic face- fast it will be! -runs away with England-<br>Lizzy: its silent here without Prussia and America...let's go on with the next dare~ Japan you will be showing us your inner fangirl~!  
>Japan: I-I don't think I want to do that...<br>Lizzy: there is no such thing as choosing, you simply have to~!  
>Japan: I have no other choice then...<br>Carmen: you can do it! Dance to ponponpon!  
>Japan: ponponpon...I think I can do that...<br>-music starts and Japan starts to dance-  
>Lizzy: yay~!<br>Carmen: I bet no one is manly enough to do that again  
>-Japan stops as the song ends and blushes-<br>Greece: -claps and smiles- Kiku, let's go~  
>Lizzy: maybe Prussia but he isn't here, so our next dare is for Russia~!<br>-England and America walk back in together with Germany and Prussia-  
>Prussia: this is so not awesome -wearing a hat that covers his face-<br>England: -collapses on France's lap- b-bloody git, he is strong...  
>America: you were a very manly screamer -grin-<br>Germany: My job is done.  
>Lizzy: yes it is...now first some quick changes, Romano you are now with France, England with Prussia and Canada with Spain~<br>Spain: losing Lovi again? Ahwww...  
>Romano: stupid bastard! Why France? - angrily stomps toward acne and hits him- hahahaha!<br>France: ... L'amour betrayed me!  
>Prussia: HERE you! -drags England to his chair- if you don't pay attention, you will scream again~<br>England: g-git...  
>Canada: -walks over to Spain- hello...<br>Spain: hi.. -awkward silence-  
>Lizzy: anywayz~! the next dare is for Russia, I want Spain, Canada, Carmen, Greece and Romano to leave this room and wander through the hospital~ byebye~!<br>Carmen: wait, what? What kind of dare is this?  
>Lizzy: not gonna tell, that would ruin the fun for the rest of us~! Now go~!<br>Russia: I think I might like this dare, да~  
>-Spain, Canada. Carmen, Greece and Romano leave the room-<br>Lizzy: Russia~ you are going to scare them~! I will come with you with a video camera to film everything  
>Russia: da, that is fun~<br>Lizzy: I hope so~  
>Russia: I will haunt this place, da~ -creepy chuckle-<br>America: dude! This brings up the best in Russia!  
>Lizzy: of course it does~! Let's go~!<br>-they go-  
>Russia: so, where are they?<br>Lizzy: I dunno, somewhere around here I guess  
>-the little group walks around-<br>Lizzy: there they are~! -turns on the camera-  
>Carmen: why did Greece have to come? He is almost always asleep, and why did they leave us out here? Not fair!<br>Spain: for some weird dare I think.. I wonder what will happen  
>Carmen: yeah...<br>Russia: -grabs Canada and covers his mouth- shhh~  
>Canada: -panics and struggles-<br>Russia: -drags him into an empty room- Matvey~  
>Canada: -scared- w-what do you want? -trembling-<br>Russia: kolkolkol~ -slits open his arm and ties him to a hospital bed- shh, it isn't a deep cut~ -smears the blood all over Matthew-  
>Canada: -screaming as loud as he can and tugging at the rope-<br>Russia: byebye Matvey~ I hope they will find you soon~ -leaves-  
>Canada: -sobbing-<br>Lizzy: so that was one? Onto the next one then~ -smirk-  
>Spain: Amiga, have you seen Canada?<br>Carmen: no, where is he?  
>Spain: I don't know...<br>Carmen: w-what? We have to find him!  
>Romano: tomato bastard! Letting people get lost easily!<br>Russia: who is next?  
>Lizzy: uhm~ Romano~ Spain will go nuts~<br>Russia: da~  
>Lizzy: Let's do it then~<br>Russia: da, -pulls Romano into another room- kolkolkol, hellow Lovi~ -ties him to a bed as well and gags him- you should stay silent~ otherwise they will come too early~  
>Romano: nsidbjedhfkjdfvnbfdvjhb!<br>Russia: -giggles- shh~ -undresses Romano and licks his chest- cute Lovi~  
>Romano: -turns a bright red and has a terrified expression on his face-<br>Russia: hihi -takes out a tube with suspicious white liquid- now Lovi, will you come for me? -makes kiss marks all over him-  
>Romano: -makes a muffled sound that suspiciously sounds like chigiii-<br>Russia: -opens the tube and smears the stuff everywhere- don't worry, I won't hurt you~ good luck waiting here~ -leaves and locks the door behind him-  
>Carmen: ehm Spain, you won't like this... Romano's gone too...<br>Spain: -takes out his axe- where is lovi? Lovi! -yelling and screaming-  
>Carmen: c-calm down! We have to search okay, we also have Greece, though he is sleepwalking...<br>Spain: Greece is useless! He has always been! -runs around looking for Lovino-  
>Carmen: ... You want help searching? We need to find Canada too..<br>Spain: of course I want help! First we find Lovi then that invisible ghost!  
>-Russia and Lizzy go back to the main room-<br>Lizzy: we are back~!  
>Carmen: Canada is not invisible you know... - walks after Spain-<br>Spain: -ignores her and looks for Romano- Lovi? Where are you?  
>Canada: Spain! Spain! Please help me! -struggling in his bonds-<br>Carmen: Canada! -runs over to him- Spain help me untying those ropes, please!  
>Spain: -sighs and undoes the ropes- fine, but you will both help me looking for Romano<br>Canada: thank you...  
>Carmen: who did this?-hugs Matthew-<br>Canada: r-Russia...  
>Carmen: what? But he isn't allowed to do such thing! Dammit, we have to find Romano quick!<br>Canada: -nods- I'm fine though.. It was just a bit scary...he made a small cut in my arm smeared the blood around and left...  
>Carmen: he cut you! That bastard's gonna pay!<br>Spain: shut up! Romano is still somewhere around here!  
>Canada: yes -they start looking for Romano- Romano? Where are you?<br>Greece: ... Found him  
>Carmen: you're awake?<br>Greece: no  
>Carmen: ...mind-blowing...<br>Spain: LOVI! -runs to him and undoes the gag- ...what. Happened. -looking at the scene before him-  
>Romano: -sobbing and closes his eyes-<br>Spain: who did this! -rage-  
>Romano: R-Russia, b-but this is just fake though...it came from a tube...<br>Spain: ...-suppressing his anger- he is going to die.  
>Romano: -holds out his arms- can we go back? I'm scared...<br>Spain: sure, we'll teach him a lesson...  
>Romano: yes...<br>-the group goes back to the other room-  
>Lizzy: hello~!<br>Carmen: hey, where is Russia.  
>Russia: I am here, da<br>Romano: -hides behind Spain-  
>Carmen: why.<br>Russia: it was a dare, da  
>Carmen: Canada and Romano, really?<br>Russia: I had to scare all of you, and it seems it worked quite well, da  
>Lizzy: it was indeed a dare, that was why you had to leave...<br>Carmen: yeah, that had me quite worried! I thought they were kidnapped or something!  
>Lizzy: nah, I was there, I hope your arm doesn't hurt Matthew?<br>Canada: not badly..  
>Carmen: so we were simply tricked?<br>Spain: that stupid Russian bastard...  
>Russia: da, that was all~<br>Lizzy: -nods- I filmed it~! So you can look if you want prove?  
>Carmen: no... Not funny!<br>Lizzy: it was!  
>Spain: I still hate you Russia.. You touched my Lovi! Your filthy kiss marks are all over him!<br>Russia: da~  
>Lizzy: hehe, next dare next dare!<br>Francis: come Romano~ you are mine now~  
>Romano: bastard!<br>Lizzy: okaaay! Italy, it seems you owe Germany, so give him a big kiss!  
>Italy: ve~ I can do that, Doitsuuuu~. - kisses Germany-<br>Germany: -blushes- Italia!  
>Italy: ve~ big enough?<br>Germany: -nods- Ich liebe dich  
>France: Amour!<br>England: bloody frog...  
>Lizzy: now for china; give us noodles!<br>China: Aiyaaaa, something I will gladly do-aru! - gives everyone noodles-  
>-everyone thanks china-<br>Carmen: okay, now we can continue~! this will be cute! Romano and Spain have to eat a tomato together!  
>Spain: sure! That's a nice dare, finally~! -takes a tomato and puts it in his mouth-<br>Romano: -blushes- tomato bastard -takes a bit and the tomato explodes- chigiii  
>Spain: Fusosososo, nice going Lovi~<br>Romano: - pouts- bastard.  
>Spain: love you too!<br>Carmen: okay, not what I expected, but will do  
>Lizzy: here is truth for Romano; have you ever cheated on Spain?<br>Romano: I didn't, but those bastards who attack me when I am helpless are excluded!  
>Spain: I will punch everyone who tries that!<br>Carmen: sweet! Now, I have a dare for Latvia, TAPDANCING!  
>Latvia: t-tap-dancing?<br>Russia: amusing, da  
>Lizzy: -giggles- yay~! Latvia~! -hugs him- you are so adorable~!<br>Latvia: eeep! But why tap-dancing?  
>Carmen: because we want to laugh!<br>Latvia: oh.. Okay.. -starts tap-dancing-  
>Lizzy: -giggles- adorable!<br>Russia: da~  
>America: bastard -hugs Russia- you are mine<br>Latvia: am I done now?  
>Lizzy &amp; Russia: no~!<br>Carmen: yes you are...  
>Lizzy: ahw...<br>Russia: kolkolkol.  
>Carmen: now for the Netherlands, buy us all rum!<br>Netherlands: spend money? And I can't resell it? Dat zuigt.  
>Lizzy: no Dutch in here... Only two people understand that! And the language is stupid<br>Carmen: well, sometimes it is handy, we know that the very best, but anyway, buy us booze!  
>Lizzy: but I don't drink! Can't he buy something else useless, weed maybe?<br>Carmen: we both don't drink and smoke. We need rum anyway for another dare so that is better!  
>Lizzy: oh yeah. That's right~!<br>Netherlands: why do I have to buy anything anyway? can't I just drink your rum?  
>Carmen: no! Just buy it!<br>Netherlands: fine. -buys the rum-  
>Carmen: yay! Okay with this we'll do the next dare.<br>Lizzy: which is for England~! You drink the whole bottle of rum and then say the worst thing you can think of to America.  
>England: give that bottle, git! -drinks the whole thing-<br>Lizzy: I'm not a git you bastard!  
>England: bloody hell! Stupid America! I raised you and you thank me by fighting me and separating yourself from me! You should have praised me but instead you go around and say you're the hero!<br>Lizzy: that's harsh...  
>America: dude...sorry, okay...I thought that was history by now...<br>England: well, history is settled forever git! Eating hamburgers carefree, while I sit home, still thinking about what could have been!  
>America: well I think about what wouldn't have been! I would still be in your old house being forced to drink tea!<br>England: git! It changed us forever! We'll never be able to go back to the happier days, with war going on somewhere everyday! I worry that someday I won't see your smiling face again!  
>America: war is not something good! Now everyone has peace and I can smile because I can do whatever I want!<br>England: but my heart is broken!  
>-silence-<br>France: you loved him?  
>England: of course you bloody frog!<br>America: ehw...that's gross, I was a kid! And you should be happy you have France now!  
>England: -keeps on ranting nonsense and cries manly-<br>Carmen: the rum's catching up with him... What do you say we move out this hospital and continue the game somewhere else next chapter? -gives Canada a maple syrup muffin- let's go for today!  
>Lizzy: indeed, France you take England home with you~ and the rest of you, see ya all next time~!<p>

Now now, we still need reviews, but we're proud that we wrote three chapters in a week! It's a record! Be good reader and review please~  
>have a happy new year!<p>

Owo for the translations; Dat zuigt = that sucks

Just so you wont be confused…stupid Dutch language…Its annoying, English is so much easier…


	13. Skating and Swimming

YAY FINALLY AN UPDATE~! GOODLUCK READING THIS~!

-we don't own anything- -except for ourselves, and the idea-

-At a random ice rink the countries, Lizzy and Carmen have gathered again to play the truth or dare game-  
>Romano: stupid bastards! Why an ice rink? I can't skate you know!<br>Carmen: I can't either, don't complain!  
>Russia: da~ Ice is nice.<br>Lizzy: whoooo~! -circling around-  
>America: dude, look at Canada being aggressive!<br>-everyone looks at Canada, who is chasing Prussia rapidly around on the ice-  
>China: He has a natural talent-aru<br>Japan: honestly amazing  
>Russia: Little Matvey is worthy opponent on ice with ice-hockey, da<br>Spain: si, you guys are always so violent on the ice.. -sarcastic-  
>Lizzy: Okay! Dares now! Germany, this one is for you! Take the permanent marker again and write UNAWESOME EX NATION on Prussia's chest!<br>Germany: will do. -immediately pins Prussia down and writes it in giant handwriting-  
>Prussia: I'll kill you! -slams into the ice with random hockey sticks and suddenly breaks the ice to everyone's surprise-<br>Carmen: dude, why break the ice! Now it's a giant pool! Everyone put on your swimming attire! The wet, normal clothes can dry that way.  
>Prussia: fuck you, West.<br>Germany: it was a dare.  
>Prussia: unawesome.<br>Germany: just like you - amused smirk-  
>Prussia: -silent-<br>Russia: but we can't play ice hockey now...  
>Carmen: we can swim! Yay!<br>Italy: veee~ I like swimming~  
>Carmen: me too~<br>Japan: so much unashamed nudity...  
>China: I totally agree with you, but it's nice to watch though.<br>Russia: da, watch all their happy faces knowing I'll crush them one day is fun~  
>China: EEEEP! Russia you big creep!<br>Russia: da~  
>Carmen: okay, so we need to do some dares anyway, so what about a game now? Form pairs and then we'll do...ehm...what do we do then..?<br>Lizzy: we grab a bunch of floating things like a tube and duck tape the pairs in there. Who crosses the pool wins.  
>Carmen: sure, which pairs? By the way, I am not participating in this -smile-<br>And what does the winning pair get?  
>Lizzy: ehm, okay, the winning pair gets any bottle of booze they want! And we will pair up everyone alphabetically.<br>Carmen: does that include me?  
>Lizzy: you didn't want to, so no it doesn't.<br>Carmen: but there is booze...so, I'M IN!  
>Lizzy: you aren't allowed to drink, but fine.<br>Carmen: hyahoo! Now, let me read the pairs to you! First; America and Canada! Me and China, England and France, Germany and Greece, Italy and Japan, Lizzy and Prussia, Russia and Romano, Turkey and Spain!  
>Lizzy: hahaha, isn't that nice?<br>Romano: chigiii! I don't want to be with him, he scares me...!  
>Spain: fuck off.<br>Russia: -smiles- we win, da.  
>Carmen: listen, almost no one is satisfied with his or her partner so get on with it! Now, where's the duck tape?<br>Lizzy: here~! -shows fifty rolls of duck tape- is this enough?  
>Carmen: ehm, yes... -facepalm- now, just decide who's gonna be duck taped, kay?<br>England: bloody frog! Why me!  
>France: I'm very graceful~<br>Lizzy: ehem, you will both be taped, so don't argue.  
>Carmen: -shock- NO! Shit, why tape me too! Dammit!<br>France: honhonhon, not happy?  
>Carmen: NO.<br>Russia: then we can be even closer, da~  
>Romano: Chigiii!<br>Germany: ugh...  
>-after a while arguing everyone is taped to their partner-<br>Lizzy: 5,4,3,2,1, GO!  
>-Germany is struggling since Greece is asleep, and Russia takes the lead quickly-<br>America: dude, swim faster!  
>Canada: I'm trying!<br>-England and France are still in the beginning-  
>Italy: veee~ -peacefully swimming in circles-<br>China: Aiyaaa!  
>Carmen: EEEP!<br>-Italy and Japan bump into them-  
>Carmen: ouch...<br>Italy: ve~ sorry~  
>china: we'll just go on-aru.<br>-Russia is still fast but Spain, Turkey, Prussia and Lizzy are getting closer-  
>Lizzy: yay~!<br>Spain: those bastards will not win!  
>Prussia: make way for the awesome me! Kesesese!<br>-Carmen and china are getting closer too, just like America and Canada-  
>Carmen: muahahaha!<br>Romano: -starts going backwards- chigii!  
>Lizzy: we must win! Faster!<br>China: aiyaaa! -speed boat-  
>-Russia looks bothered-<br>Spain, Turkey, Prussia, Lizzy, Carmen and China finish at the same time, while Russia and Romano are struggling-  
>Carmen: who won?<br>Lizzy: uhm, France and England because they a still at the starters position!  
>Carmen: ahw, come on! Though this really was fun~!<br>Russia: kolkolkolkol  
>France: you heard it, we have won!<br>England: bloody frog, we want rum, and the frog here probably wants wine.  
>Lizzy: -sigh- now that's predictable... -gives the two their booze-<br>France: you though about me, angleterre~ that's l'amour~  
>England: no it was to avoid you talking, that's all   
>Carmen: ahw~ he does care!<br>England: -runs away and hides with his bottle of rum- gits!  
>Carmen: can't handle it~ haha, the pool's so nice~<br>America: dude, I got this awesome dare for everyone; act as if I'm the hero!  
>Everyone: NO!<br>Russia: I dare everyone to stand on a diving board and see which ones I haven't broken to make you fall in the deepest part of the pool~ it's a bit like Russian roulette, da? Everyone wants to know, you only have to stand.  
>Lizzy: -sigh- fine, Russia...<br>Russia: do I get to kill the losers?  
>Lizzy: no, I don't want a pool filled with dead people.<br>Russia: then the losers will have to dance before me in their swimming attire, it'll be fun~  
>Lizzy: I will watch with you, the rest, get on those things!<br>Italy: ve~ okay!  
>Spain: no! You already molested my poor Romano!<br>Romano: s-stupid bastard! Get on the diving board, just like me! -embarrassed-  
>Spain: -grumble grumble- yes.. -gets on it-<br>France: ah, even if I dance, I will be gracious~ -sparkle sparkle-  
>England: haha! You will fall gracious!<br>Carmen: we'll see about that - gets on the thing-  
>France: honhonhon~ -gets on it-<br>Russia: are you all ready, da?  
>-everyone nods, slightly nervous-<br>Lizzy: okay, on three everyone jumps once, we'll see who falls them! One, two, three!  
>-everyone jumps-<br>-most of them are still standing except for England, China, Germany, Greece and Canada-  
>Carmen, America and France: whahahahahHha!<br>Lizzy: hihi~ -sneaks up behind them- byebye~ -pushes them in as well- yay~!  
>France: that is not fair!<br>America: I say we don't have to dance!  
>Russia: say that again, da?<br>America: -mumbles- nothing...  
>Carmen: uhuh...<br>-those who fell now stand before Russia and the other countries-  
>China: so...what do we do now-aru..?<br>Russia: you dance to abracadabra from the brown eyed girls, da.  
>-Everyone falls silent except for the ones who don't have to dance, wo are laughing-<br>America: dude, but that's a chick song!  
>Russia: aren't you a chick? Cause i believe you are~<br>Lizzy: dance for us my minions dance!~!  
>England: f-fine, bloody wankers!<br>-they start to dance, and about everyone has a tomato red face-  
>Prussia: Kesesesese! That dance is so awesome, how did you find this kind of slutty dance, Russki?<br>Russia: why do they know how to perform this? -smirk-  
>Carmen: -very uncomfortable, dancing between the guys- why did I even show him this song! -blushing like hell- stupid idiot.<br>Lizzy: hahaha~!  
>France: this is no fun at all...<br>England: I know...  
>Spain: -smirks and moves closer to America- hello Alfred~ -grabs him and puts his hands in his swimming pants-<br>America: d-dude! -moans and stops dancing-  
>Russia: -not amused- Spain, do not interrupt dance, da.<br>Spain: -ignores Russia- prr~ -pants in America's ear and pinches his ass-  
>America: -drops himself on his knees and trembles- nnnngh   
>-meanwhile the dance continues with now some aroused countries dancing too and Carmen doesn't like this at all at the moment-<br>Spain: -moves down with him- hey Alfred~ do you like this?~? -grabs his cock and strokes it- I am sure your slutty self absolutely loves this~  
>America: n-no! -doesn't sound convincing at all- R-Russia..!<br>Lizzy: nyet, this is a dare, Russia may not interrupt. He should watch the dance.  
>Russia: -very annoyed- kolkolkol<br>Spain: -mocking laugh- feels good, right Russia~? -kisses America to shut him up-  
>America : -too stunned to protest-<br>Canada: m-maple, the dance is finally over...  
>-music stops and France and England start arguing again-<br>Carmen: I'm gonna die. You know how scary it is to dance in between aroused men! Especially THAT dance?  
>France: admit, you liked it~<br>Carmen: shut up France...  
>Russia: -raging-<br>Spain: -simply continues to molest America- slutty little America~ don't you like this~?  
>Romano: Spain! You tomato bastard! -red face-<br>Spain: I get to have my revenge too, Lovi.  
>Carmen: isn't it enough, spain...? Please?<br>Russia: da. I think this is more then enough. -has his pipe ready-  
>Spain: fusosososo, you cant interrupt me~! -making kissing marks on America-<br>France: honhonhon, England, you want the same treatment?  
>England: no, bloody frog!<br>Carmen: is everyone ignoring me now..? -jumps in the pool and starts swimming alone-  
>Lizzy: -watching everything from a higher lying plateau- hello everyone~! -talking through a megaphone- I got a surprise to cheer you all up~! Hide Carmen, hide~! -pushes a large red button and pinks slime comes falling down from the ceiling- yay~!<br>-everyone is covered in the slime-  
>Carmen: hahahaha!<br>Prussia: so unawesome and pink!  
>Lizzy: hahahaha~ lovely pink~ the dare is finished~ and Russia, don't. Kill. Spain. Got it?<br>Russia: kolkolkol.  
>Lizzy: ahhw~ very good~ and now we have a truth for the bad friends trio~!<br>Prussia: seriously? Awesome! Kesesese!  
>France: what is it~?<br>Lizzy: you have to make a choice~ France, who did you like better; Romano or Canada? Spain: Canada or England? and Prussia: England or Romano?  
>Spain: that is easy, England. Sorry Canada, but you're so quiet!<br>Canada: oh, that's fine -smiles-  
>France: aah~ but Spain~ maybe we can try it out once with four? -wink-<br>England: bloody gits!  
>Spain: si si! But what about you France? Who did you like best?<br>France: my son of course~! he is so cute~ -grabs Matthew from behind- right Matieu?  
>Canada: eep! Eh, I'm not sure..<br>Prussia: birdie is mine! -pulls Canada's curl- right birdie~?  
>Canada: -moans and blushes- -silent-<br>Carmen: -returned to group- what about you, Mr. self proclaimed awesome?  
>Prussia: self proclaimed? Admit it! How many times have you called me awesome? -stares at Carmen-<br>Carmen: -red- s-shut up! -turns around and hides face in her hands-  
>Spain: can't deny that one, bad friends trio scores a point! Fusosososo! That doesn't answer the question, though<br>Prusia: kesesesesese~ well, i guess i would choose...both~! Then we could have a foursome with birdie~!  
>Canada: e-eh! No, just no.<br>Prussia: kesesese, one day, you'll find two more guys in your bed besides me and there will be nothing you can do about it!  
>Spain: fusososo~ why not five?<br>France: hey! And what about me? Make it six~!  
>Carmen: that's impossible! Prussia and Canada shouldn't share!<br>Spain: yes they should~! everyone should share~!  
>Lizzy: I wont!<br>Carmen: what? Huh...?  
>Russia: I have shared enough already, da.<br>Carmen: but that ruins almost everything, sharing...  
>Lizzy: depends on who you share with and what you share~<br>Carmen: that's true.  
>Lizzy: enough about the sharing now~! next dare next dare~! Hehe~ this one can be rather pleasant for the winner~ we'll throw a shitload of dildos in the pool, one will be golden, the person who finds it first can pick one of the things we threw in, a partner, and 30 minutes together in the closet~!<br>Carmen: -sheer bloody shock- what! You know what, I'll just hide for this one, I don't want to see this... -shudders- too much, too much.  
>America: so, we can choose Anybody? Like, from everyone present now? Hell yeah!<br>Lizzy: anyone except for me and Carmen, yes. Oh, and I don't want war, so some pairings are forbidden. Russia no Romano for you, and Spain no America for you. That's all~ -the pool is suddenly filled with the things-  
>Carmen: what do you mean by nobody can choose me?<br>Lizzy: because you don't want that, or do you want that? You can just choose someone and we'll lock you in a closet~  
>Carmen: I don't mind anyone choosing me! Asking people is a whole different thing! -said that a little too loud-<br>Spain: so~ you want to be locked in a closet with one of us?  
>Lizzy: -sigh- whatever, get ready if you want to join... I just assumed it cause you said that you didn't wanna see it and it was too much. Is all, no get ready or move aside so the dare can start~!<br>Carmen: now you get me wrong, I am willing to be chosen, not to participate, that is too much for me. -smile-  
>Lizzy: okay, so get in your position to watch like a fangirl then we can start, so then everyone can be chosen now.<br>-everyone is in position-  
>Lizzy: now start!<br>-everyone dives in and starts looking for the golden dick-  
>Prussia: kesesesese! If I find it, I'll ravish you, Spain!<br>Russia: kolkolkol.  
>England: I have to find it so I cant be chosen~!<br>Lizzy: this is kinda amusing to watch, now isn't it?~  
>Carmen: and a bit disturbing...<br>Lizzy: debt is more disturbing I guess..  
>Carmen: shut up!<br>Lizzy: haha~ that. Was disturbing...never ever again...  
>Carmen: I don't even want to think of seeing that again.. Hey, they're making progress!<br>Lizzy: ooh~! I don't think so~ -holds up the golden one-  
>Carmen: gross! But why do that?<br>Lizzy: I dunno, I just want to see them swimming around looking for which isn't there~  
>Carmen: mean. There are cute people out there!<br>Lizzy: hey, you can see them swimming around cutely now~ right?  
>Carmen: yeah, but..<br>Lizzy: once they will find out it isn't there~  
>Carmen: -sigh- and when will that be?<br>Lizzy: soon, I guess, there aren't that many in the pool~ its just seeing who finds out first~  
>Carmen: ah.. Yeah<br>Russia: -swims up to Lizzy and Carmen- it isn't there, da.  
>Carmen: they found out. Okay, you won.<br>Lizzy: yup~ -gives it to Russia- okay idiots~! all out, Russia won~!  
>Russia: da. I choose Spain. -smirk- and its a dare, so nobody can interfere~<br>-silence-  
>Carmen: well, that wasn't forbidden... Good luck...?<br>Spain: fusososo~ we shall see who wins~  
>Russia: da~ -the two leave for their closet-<br>Lizzy: lets end it here, next time we shall see we who won~  
>-meanwhile Greece and Japan are making out in the still filled pool-<p>

Well, I hope you guys liked it~ there are 2 more chapters ready to be uploaded~ so, if you are ready to read the next chapter just comment~!


	14. School? boring, or maybe not?

Here we are, I promised a quick update, so here we are~!

Have fun reading and remember we dont own Hetalia

Lizzy: so you guys probably want to know what happened to Spain and Russia in the closet last chapter right? We'll see later, now we are at my school~!  
>Carmen: yeah, because at my school people would get suspicious when I actually have more than two friends and that those new friends are boys and actually handsome... They somehow don't believe I have male friends.<br>Germany: but what do we have to do here?  
>Lizzy: wait. -serious face- there is some unfinished business here. Then we can start with the dares.<br>America: i dont wanna go to school! There are teachers, and those are mean.  
>Lizzy: no shit sherlock.<br>Carmen: some teachers are okay though, at my school for example?  
>Lizzy: mmm, yeah, we should pay a visit to some teachers~ they will like you guys<br>Carmen: b-but what about Spain? He isn't here yet!  
>Romano: its nice without the tomato bastard.<br>America: hey! Russia isnt here either!  
>France: honhonhon, nothing else to wait for? Where are the girls at this school?<br>Carmen: NO FRANCE, NO.  
>Lizzy: they wont hestitate to hit you. And all of you stay away from the first years. Got it?<br>-everyone nods-  
>Carmen: besides, there are a lot of people I detest around here, so I don't really want to be seen by others.<br>Lizzy: lets conquer a classroom first~ we will take B030~ thats the largest around here  
>-everyone follows Lizzy-<br>Lizzy: yay its empty -opens the door and sits down on the desk- now we have to wait for russia and spain~ any questions?  
>Prussia: yeah, what's the point in this?<br>Lizzy: well, we needed a new location. Thats all, problem?  
>prussia: nein, just asking. Can I have some beer?<br>Carmen: no drinking here now.  
>England: now give us the bloody dares!<br>-Spain and Russia enter the room-  
>-silence-<br>Lizzy: -giggles- who won~?  
>Russia: I did, da.<br>Spain: -limps to a chair and sits down- bastard.  
>Lizzy: mhm~ sure, now around eleven we will head to the auditorium, and you guys will have a food fight. A few friends would love to see that~<br>america: do they have hamburgers?  
>Lizzy: nop, no hamburgers~<br>Prussia: but what are we going to do now? Cause i want beer.  
>Lizzy: you and your beer, ill sneak into a cabinet later and bring put soeme drinks<br>Carmen: you okay..? -sits next to Spain- you know, I was worried the whole night! I could barely sleep.  
>Spain: i am fine, just a bit of pain, but i will get my revenge! -glares at russia-<br>Romano: stupid tomato bastard! Don't do that again! -hits Spain-  
>Lizzy: anyway, guys, follow me! Time for the food fight! -leads the way-<br>Carmen: I'll just watch.  
>France: i will watch with you, you shouldnt throw with food! Thats a sin!<br>Lizzy: mhm, no, the rest of you get in there~! we will watch! -pushes them in-  
>America: so...now we just throw wi stuff? -gets hit by a wurst-<br>Prussia: my wurst hit your face~!~!  
>America: hell no! -throws a hamburger-<br>Italy: ve~ flying food! -throws with pasta-  
>Romano: -throwing tomatoes all around him- take that ypu bastards!<br>Germany: -covered in tomatoes and pasta- warum...  
>England: hahahahahah! -throwing rock hard scones around- BLOODY GITS! -clearly enjoying it-<br>Russia: -just stands there with a bottle of vodka, no one daring to come close to him-  
>Greece: -sleeping beneath a table-<br>China: dont throw with food! Its a waste! People are starving and you are throwing food!  
>-everyone throws food at china-<br>China: aiyaaaa! No respect for elders!  
>Lizzy: haha, idiots~<br>Carmen: yep  
>France: -in agony- why throw with precious food!-<br>-canada is overed in his maple syrup because russia emptied canada's bottle above him, making prussia a bit angry-  
>Prussia: oi! Dont do that!<br>Russia: kolkolkol.  
>Canada: e-eww..<br>Italy: -is now putting pasta on plates and throwing those around like frisbees- veeeeeee~!  
>Carmen: should we stop them?<br>Lizzy: mhm, i guess we should... Otherwise people will get hurt... Okay guys~ time to quit~!  
>-for once, everyone listens-<br>Lizzy: good boys~ now onto the gym, so you can all take a shower. I dont want any of you near me.  
>England: tell that bloody frog, not me!<br>Lizzy: get off England, he isnt covered in food. Thats why, now shoooo~!  
>-everyone runs off to take a shower-<br>Lizzy: now thats over, we need more dares, anyone got an idea?  
>Carmen: nope!<br>Lizzy: now that helps me =.=  
>France: can i be lockes in a closet with Angelterre?~!<br>carmen: only if he wants to  
>France: ahhww... But he never says yes...<br>Carmen: too bad for you!  
>Lizzy: well, it seems they are done~ so lets go<br>America: food please? I am hungry  
>Prussia: and my beer?<br>Russia: da. I want vodka.  
>Lizzy: take it easy, we will go raid the teachers lounge, they always get the best food.<br>-everyone is cheering-  
>Lizzy: -brings them there- just go in and ignore the teachers~<br>carmen: -fidgeting awkwardly- so... What do we do now?  
>Lizzy: uh, eat, right?<br>-everyone attacks the food- MUNCH!  
>Lizzy: seriously, take it easy, there is more than enough.<br>Carmen: shall we get on with the dares then? These are kinda funny, and everyone might be a victim! Now, with our random name generator we'll know who the victim is! First three are china, italy and ... Me? Ehm, well, those people are slave for the remaining part of the day, and now we'll announce their masters! China's master is russia, mine is France... And italy's will be england!  
>Lizzy: yay~! now that will be fun to watch~! ohw, and these people are excluded from the next dare for which three people will be picked randomly as well~! these persons are Canada, ehh.. Me... And Romano... Well okay, now their somethings are: for Canada we have America, for me.. Spain and lastly for Romano will have Turkey~! the dare for them is that America, Spain and Turkey will tie us to a pole for 10 minutes and get to do whatever they want. Isnt that joy?<br>Russia: yao will become one with me, da~  
>china: aiyaaa! -shivers-<br>France: honhonhon, we'll have fun the whole day, non?  
>Carmen: I'm gonna die.<br>Germany: -ties the three ones to the pole- okay, have fun.  
>Lizzy: fun? I dont think this is much fun. Its rater uncomfortable actually<br>-squirms-  
>Canada: ehh... I agree, please be nice Al...<br>Spain: -glaring at Turkey- dont you dare hurt my little Lovi!  
>Turkey: haha, so what?<br>Spain: -growls and throws a tomato at lizzy-  
>Turkey: -kisses romano- see?<br>America: so, what to do with ya, mattie?  
>Lizzy: dammit! Leave me and poor romano out of this!<br>Matthew: nothing?  
>-turkey and spain argue while america thinks what to do and the ten minutes are over-<br>Carmen: not as funny as I had thought it would be...  
>Lizzy: untie me! You idiots!<br>Romano: yeah you bastards! I need to wash my mouth, there is turkish slime on it!  
>Lizzy: pfft, i am still covered in tomato juice!<br>Germany: -unties them- here you go.  
>-they all say thanks and go to the bathroom-<br>France: honhonhon, so~ now I can command everything I want from you~ -amused-  
>Carmen: y-yeah but...!<br>Russia: youhave to do it, da. It's a dare, for the whole day~  
>china: -sneaks away-<br>Italy: veee, Germany wants to be my master as well! He always want me to act as a doggie!  
>England: bloody git! We didn't need to know!<br>France: -drags carmen to nearest closet- Don't miss us!  
>Carmen: heeelp!<br>France: non, you're a slave~  
>- russia smiles a bit and grabs china-<br>Lizzy: yeah, well we have to get on with this funny dare~ one of you has to dress up as how they think a girl should look like! That one is for prussia!  
>Prussia: what? So unawesome!<br>Lizzy: pfft, being covered in tomato juice is unawesome~! but i guess you would make a pretty girl~!  
>prussia: ofcourse I would! Who wouldn't want to be me after all? Kesesese! -goes to the changing rooms and comes back after a while, wearing a stuffed bra, a flower dress and red pumps with a bow in his hair-<br>America and canada: hahahahaha!  
>Prussia: yeah you two laugh!<br>Spain: you look very convincing, prussia -crying from laughter-  
>Lizzy: please... Dont do this to my eyes... Just go change... You look horrible, Poland would be ashamed of you.<br>Prussia: tsssk, no sense of awesome! -goes back to the changing rooms-  
>Lizzy: no sense pf cloths... Canada, do you have to dress him each morning, or can he actually pick his own clothes?<br>Canada: he does it himself, with his awesome indicator...  
>Lizzy: mm, that makes sense? Well, uhm next dare i guess~!<br>America: i stole your cards! Lemme see, japan needs to spank every nation, while making a sensual noise? Who makes up these things!  
>Lizzy: i didnt, Carmen did~ i did the last chapter she chose these~<br>japan: ..i will fullfill my duty and then leave ashamed.  
>America: sure thing dude..<br>Lizzy: ...so line up~ and japan, you do your thing.  
>Japan: -spanks them all one by one and making the noises requested-<br>Romano: don't spank that hard bastard!  
>-spain sneaks off to france because he is annoyed and bored-<br>France: hello, mon ami, whats up? I was having fun here~!  
>spain: just bored, well hello~!<br>carmen: -blushing- shut up and don't you dare tell anyone about this!  
>France: i will just tell England~! he might get jeaulous then~!<br>spain: i wont tell anyone  
>Carmen: thank you -hugs spain- you guys are actually really nice and secretly I don't regret this dare... -looks away- so.. Eh..<br>France: soo~ what shall we do...  
>Carmen: hey, I'm the slave here, don't ask me<br>France: thats right, but i dont know either. So slave think fo something to do  
>Carmen: the three of us could go out? We're not missed anyway~<br>-sudden unashamed happiness-  
>France: ah, oui, good idea~! lets go~! -they go out-<br>-meanwhile at the school, switzerland suddenly barges in-  
>Lizzy: ehh? What are you doing here?<br>Switzerland: JAPAN! You and I, dress up for a live action ya ho ho tralala! -serious face-  
>Japan: yes. -serious face- i have the clothes here. -holds up a plastic bag- lets go change. Excuse us please. -they leave to change their clothes-<br>America: whoa! -japan and switzerland return- wicked!  
>England: -snickers- how idiotic they look!<br>Lizzy: yay~! -turns on the music- they look awesome~!  
>-japan &amp; switzerland start to sing and dance to the tune- Ya Ho Ho TraLaLaLa Ya Ho Ho Tra La La La Ya Ho Ho Tra La La La Ya Ho Ho~!<br>-italy is dancing with them- veeee~!  
>Lizzy: -joins in with Italy- woohooo~!<br>Russia: china, be my chair,da.  
>China: aiyaaa!...<br>Russia: now, da.  
>China: ...-sits down on the floor-<br>Russia: -sits on top off him- nice and comfy, da.  
>China: not for me...<br>Switzerland: and you know japan, speak out your mind! -leaves again-  
>Japan: thank you for the advice -bows slightly-<br>Lizzy: wait, are Carmen and France still in that closet~? amd where is Spain? Russia? Did you do anything?  
>Russia: nyet, i am sitting here as you see.<br>Lizzy: -facepalm- arent you lucky the day is almost over?  
>China: let it be gone quickly-aru!<br>Prussia: that's unawesome! My best friends left me! Birdie, get here.  
>Canada: eh? -sits on Prussias lap- i am here.<br>Lizzy: well...i guess that was it for today? See you guys next time~!  
>Greece: come on kitty~ i missed you today -greece drags Japan to a closet And locks the door behind them-<p> 


	15. Ehh, what was this chapter about again?

OwO, this was a huge ass chapter, so we cut it in half~

We don't own Hetalia~!

-at Lizzy's house, everyone once again gathered-  
>Carmen: hi~!<br>Lizzy: hellow~!  
>America: hey guys~!<br>Russia: we missed you last time, da~  
>France: oui~ we did something very nice~<br>Spain: si si~  
>Carmen: remember your promise! -sits in a corner, face red-<br>France: I didn't say anything~!  
>china: aiyaaaa, my back still hurts from being a chair.<br>England: bloody gits, get on with it!  
>Lizzy: today's theme is revenge~ everyone who hasn't really suffered yet, will suffer today~ good luck~!<br>Germany: oh gott, nein...! But maybe I get some revenge too..  
>Lizzy: everything is possible~<br>Spain: I quite like this~ -smirk-  
>Russia: kolkolkol<br>Lizzy: pfft, I don't want any dead bodies.  
>Spain: then this one is for both you and Russia. Dress up in girly cute maid costumes and serve us all the whole day, wearing a tail and animal ears, too. -smirk-<br>Russia: kolkolkol.  
>Lizzy: -glares at Spain- serve you?.<br>Spain: yes, serve us. Be a little cute girly person, and obeying us. That is my revenge.  
>Lizzy: fine. Come on Russia, lets go change.<br>Russia: da. -they leave to change-  
>Carmen: so... Anyone else with a grudge or something?<br>England: I have a grudge against the bloody frog! I'm sick of having to kiss his bloody arse!  
>France: I would love to kiss your ass~ but you wont let me!<br>England: I want any volunteer to top that frog right there, behind the curtains. The pained face of him would serve him right.  
>France: ah... But I don't want anyone but mon Angleterre!<br>America: and no one wants to top you of all people.  
>France: -sticks out his tongue to America- brat.<br>-Russia and Lizzy return-  
>Carmen: b-bwahahahahahaah! That's what you get from messing with Spain! -high fives Spain and Prussia- priceless!<br>Lizzy: yes. Problem?  
>Russia: kolkolkol...<br>Carmen: no, just...Russia you should really try to be happier! Hihihihihi!  
>Lizzy: no, I don't think so.<br>Carmen: yes he should, he needs to obey~! haha!  
>Russia: -creepy childish laugh-<br>Japan: sorry to interrupt but I honestly want revenge on the one who made me do these dares...  
>Lizzy: that would be Carmen and me. We came up with your dares and truths..<br>Japan: ah, well it's not much but would you dance on dancing samurai?  
>Lizzy: dancing samurai~! yay~ I have to do it anyway, but thank you for asking so nicely, unlike some other person -glare-<br>Carmen: dancing samurai! Yay! -music starts and so they do the extremely happy dancing-  
>Lizzy: yay~ anyone else want revenge?<br>Carmen: dancing samuraaaai! -getting too much into it-  
>America: we'll see, right? Russia, a drink please!<br>Russia: -brings him his drink-  
>Spain: -obviously having fun seeing this-<br>Lizzy: -sits down on a desk-  
>Carmen: so.. Lizzy requested a big lovers switch time!<br>Lizzy: hihi~ well we needed a dare, right? Anyway, the pairings are: Greece and Carmen, America and China, Romano and Germany, Italy and France, Spain and Japan, Prussia and England, Russia and me, Canada and Turkey.  
>Carmen: hahahhah! Total crack!<br>Lizzy: yup~ so everybody, get together~!  
>Italy: ve~ big brother France!<br>Turkey: who is this? -puzzled-  
>Prussia: that's Canada! Tsssk.<br>Canada: maple...  
>Romano: bastard! Creep! Idiot! Get your wursty fingers off my brother!<br>France: I don't have wursty fingers! My fingers are elegant! -pats Italy's head-  
>Lizzy: idiots: -sits next to Russia- i think this might be funny to see after all~<br>Russia: da~  
>Carmen: why do I get the sleeping one... OOH a cat!<br>England: I am not going to drink your beer, sauerkraut!  
>Prussia: mood swings~<br>England: bloody git!  
>China: Aiyaa, America don't eat that much!<br>America: dude, then don't give me your food!  
>Spain: be nice to Romano!<br>Romano: don't touch me, potato bastard!  
>Japan: what if we ask nicely, Mr. Spain?<br>Spain: that never works! And I am not Mr.! I am not old!  
>Japan: I was speaking polite...<br>Carmen: Spain cheer up, Germany isn't going to hurt him, I fear more of what Romano can do to him. -smiles- be our sunshine!  
>Spain: mpfh... I guess you are right~<br>Lizzy: any more grudges? Cause I want to get on to the next dare~!  
>Prussia: I want revenge on everyone! Kesesesese! For ignoring my awesome or something!<br>Lizzy: sure, what do you want?  
>Prussia: A chain! And SOMEONE still needs to admit she calls me awesome!<br>Lizzy: she does that all the time, don't worry~ but what kind of chain? Literal or figuratively? or what?  
>Prussia: you know, those games where you have to something and pass that on? Well, I start and do something to completely embarrass my victim and that one embarrasses the next one and so on!<br>Lizzy: mm, okay~ -they all go stand in a circle- start~!  
>Prussia: Birdie~ -pulls Canada's curl to make him moan-<br>Canada: -blushes and turns to the next person- Ehh... -pulls on America's curl-  
>America: -moans loudly- dude! -turns to England and pulls down his pants-<br>England: / bloody twat! -pulls his pants up again and turns to Germany- oh yes. -pulls off Germany's coat and takes out his magazines-  
>Germany: -blushes- t-those aren't mine! -turns to Italy and kisses him- nothing can embarrass him...<br>Italy: veeee~ they are Doitsu! You always read them during your work! -turns to Romano- fratello~! -hugs Romano tightly and kisses his cheek-  
>Romano: chigii! You bastard -blushes- -turns to Spain and kicks him in the balls- hahahah!<br>Spain: aahhh! Lovi! That hurts! -has tears in his eyes- -turns to Carmen- ehm, she liked the day with France~!  
>Carmen: you had a promise! -red- now.. Russia is afraid of his little sister and general winter!<br>Russia: da. But who didn't know that? -turns to Japan- he likes tentacles  
>Japan: -refrains from speaking and turns to Lizzy- -whispers something in her ear-<br>Lizzy: -blushes- -turns to Greece- now what could possibly embarrass you?... -tugs on his curl-  
>Greece: -gives a slight 'mew' and hugs Turkey-<br>Turkey: ...ya bastard! -turns to China- ya'r an old small girly man.  
>China: aiyaaa! Not true!<br>Lizzy: hihi, I think it is~!  
>Carmen: dress up time! Its carnival! So we must dress up and stay in character! -hands everyone a costume-<br>Lizzy: ehh, but I have ears and a tail already?  
>Carmen: you and Russia already have a dare so you two are excluded!<br>Romano: why the hell am I Zorro!  
>Lizzy: cause you are the small Italian~<br>Prussia: kesesese I am a king~!  
>America: and I am not a hero but a ladybug? WHY!<br>Lizzy: cause we don't have heroes during carnival~  
>Germany: why. Am. I. A. Wurst?<br>Italy: veeee~ I am a sandwich so you can go in me~!  
>China: I am a warrior! Aiyaa~! finally something good for me!<br>Lizzy: yeah, you look good~!  
>Greece: -has cat ears and a tail- zzz~ kitty~<br>Turkey: haha~! I am a sultan~  
>Spain: why do I only have matador pants? Where is the upper part of the costume?<br>Carmen: not here~!  
>France: I only have a rose~! Isn't that lovely~<br>Carmen: I did NOT choose that costume for you!  
>England: surely you did not choose that rose.<br>Carmen: I didn't! Fu!  
>Japan: but what is this Miku costume doing here?<br>Carmen: that one I did choose for you. And England, you can't be a pirate, so you are the damsel in distress. Here~!  
>England: but, I am a way better pirate!<br>Lizzy: Canada you will be a pocchi~! -gives him dog ears and a tail- yay~ pocchi pocchi~  
>Carmen: NOOO, NOT CANADA AS POCCHI! Canada will be a fancy knight! Or one of the few awesome vampires, no pocchi!<br>Lizzy: just a normal pocchi! Please! You gave Japan the Miku costume! Otherwise he would have been the pocchi!  
>Carmen: then combine those two! Not sweet Canada. -hands Canada a knight costume- here, just change. Japan, you have additional items!<br>Lizzy: mpfh, fine then.  
>Japan: ah, okay. -puts it all on-<br>Carmen: now what will my costume be...?  
>Lizzy: I dunno... Ehmm... Ehm... I don't know...<br>Carmen: I think I'll be a ballet dancer!  
>Lizzy: sure thing bro~ -hands her the costume- here ya go~! Now shoo and all change your clothes~!<br>-everyone is back after a quarter-  
>China: I look great!<br>Carmen: god, France! Did you really put on that rose? That wasn't even your costume! Your real costume just somehow vanished!  
>Lizzy: haha~ I don't think it vanished~ -is slowly roasting France's costume-<br>Carmen: what! Bastard! Now we all have to put up with this! No one's safe now!  
>France: honhonhon, are you ever safe from l'amour~?<br>Carmen: eeep! Get away! Too much of you that I can see!  
>Lizzy: hehe~ -patting japans head- cute little pocchi~<br>Prussia: EVERYONE BOW BEFORE THE KING!  
>Canada: can I sit on your lap king? -blushing lightly-<br>Prussia: of course, my loyal knight~  
>America: I hate this costume. I fucking hate this.<br>Canada: yay~ -sits on his lap and kisses his cheek-  
>Lizzy: ahw, poor America... Pocchi pocchi~<br>England: bloody git, I hate you for this costume!  
>Spain: my costume is okay, right Lovi?<br>Romano: hah! Mine is better you bastard!  
>Germany: well, Italy at least has fun...<br>Carmen: Russia, I want a drink and smile!  
>Russia: -creepy smile and gives Carmen a drink- I want to kill someone.<br>Carmen: ... -shudders- please go away?  
>Russia: with pleasure~ -goes away-<br>Carmen: damn scary...! -hides-  
>Lizzy: ehh... Please be a bit nicer...<br>Carmen: ... Not my fault.. It's revenge  
>-Spain is bugging Romano together with France-<br>Romano: you bastards! Leave me alone! -hides behind Germany- you. Keep them away from me.  
>Germany: -hits them- quit it.<br>Spain: hahahah! You make a scary wurst, no?  
>Romano: scarier then you could ever be.<br>Spain: ahw, that means you like me~!  
>Romano: no. That he is scary doesn't mean I like you. You are more of a nuisance actually<br>Spain: that hurts!  
>France: lonely? Honhonhon~<br>Prussia: kesesese I got a cute little knight here~  
>France: lovely knight indeed~<br>Canada: -silently being embarrassed-  
>Carmen: yay! Now it is time for a play, being in character!<br>Lizzy: prrr~ -still patting Japan- pocchi~~  
>America: -walking around- how can I possibly be in character?<br>Carmen: okay, I know! It will be called the ladybug and the tragic ending of his companions! Must be okay, right?  
>Lizzy: this will be so much fun to watch~ right Russia?<br>Russia: da, if they all die~  
>Japan: would you please let me go now?<br>Lizzy: no. You are mine for today~ -patting him-  
>Carmen: you two are in, too. And so is Japan.<br>Lizzy: ...that wasn't the planning.  
>Carmen: too bad, let's start! Everyone, in character! And don't forget to add dramatic love affairs, conspiracies and deaths!<br>Lizzy: -sits on the floor- pprrr~  
>Russia: kolkolkol.<br>Japan: -barks and wags his tail- 

We will end it here~ Coming soon: The Ladybug and the Tragic Ending of his Companions~

Hope you enjoyed~


	16. The Tragic death of the ladybug

Here we are, this is the play we wrote (by now we have written a real version~) Enjoy~!

The ladybug and the tragic ending of his companions.

America: beep, I am a lonely ladybug who works for the king, who wants to see me now. -walks towards Prussia-  
>Prussia: hello, my minion. I wanted to see you.<br>America: what for?  
>Prussia: your companions will be The Sandwich, The naked Matador and Zorro~! And you will go on a quest to seek the damsel in distress, and destroy the giant wurst! The giant wurst has captured my bravest knight so you have to free him too.<br>America: of course, sire.  
>Prussia: on your way, you must first seek for the Sultan. Then you must beat the naked rose, the ballerina and the warrior. And finally the end boss of this adventure awaits you. Good luck.<br>America: thank you king. -he and his companions leave-  
>Spain: ah~ why is it so hot around here~ luckily I don't have a shirt, only pants~ right Zorro the great?<br>Romano: tssk, this mask is hot.  
>Italy: if you are hungry, I am here to be eaten!<br>-they arrive at the first one, the Sultan and his maids plus Miku dog-  
>Turkey: hello, who are you? And what are you doing here?<br>America: we seek your help, we must find the damsel in distress! You and your opium smoking powers may help us.  
>Spain: you know, and see all!<br>Turkey: of course I do, I am the Sultan~  
>America: please join us, and take your bitches with you too!<br>-silent laughter from Romano and span-  
>Russia: -growls-<br>Turkey: mmm, I will consider. First you must beat the first one on your way: the Naked Rose. I don't want to be near him -he and his bitches are covered in the smoke from the opium-  
>America: of course we will, we'll beat the Naked Rose and return with his dead body!<br>Romano: that is my, Zorro's task!  
>Turkey: I am hungry, fetch me the Sandwich you have!<br>Italy: have a nice meal! -runs to turkey and drops dead on the floor-  
>America: now where is our food supply!<br>Spain: we don't have anything left~ but I am sure Zorro can catch some food with his great sword skills~!  
>Romano: of course I can!<br>-meanwhile they have arrived at the naked rose-  
>France: honhonhon! I am the crotch master! You will not pass!<br>America: we will! We have to! For the king! Get him naked matador~!  
>Spain: si~ -attacks Francis-<br>Romano: -attacks the Naked Rose with his sword-  
>France: fancy sparkly striptease attack! -whooosh-<br>America: no, my eyes!  
>Spain: we cannot fail!<br>Romano: -puts on his mask- muahaha! you cannot beat me! -makes a z on Frances's chest with his sword-  
>France: o no! -crouching- I only wanted... Some...love.. -dies, and his sparkle fancyness disappears-<br>Spain: Zorro! You did it! -hug-  
>Romano: tssk, of course I did.<br>America: now we must return to the Sultan.  
>-they do so-<br>America: oh sultan, here is the body of the hated naked rose!  
>Turkey: you are burning my eyes! Bitches, bring the body away!<br>-Russia, Lizzy and Japan pick up the body and throw it of the stage-  
>America: will you join us, comrades? -pleading ladybug eyes-<br>Turkey: yes, we will now come with you to defeat the next boss in your way.  
>Lizzy: prrrr~<br>-they stroll on and arrive at second boss, the ballerina-  
>Carmen: ola mis amigos!<br>America: may we pass? We need to defeat the giant wurst!  
>Turkey: -silently watching them- so my bitches, will they survive~?<br>-Japan, Russia and Lizzy are making plans-  
>Carmen: no! Since I am commanded to let nobody pass. The giant wurst ordered me to!<br>Spain: then I shall defeat you with my huge red scarf~! -swinging the scarf around-  
>Carmen: matador! -squeals- you can try, but there is no victory for you! Besides, I have to maintain the honor of the Naked Rose!<br>Romano: haha! I already slayed him!  
>Spain: and I have to maintain the honor of the king!<br>Carmen: king awesome? Hah! He is stupid! I will dance you all to hell! Join my dance macabre~! -starts dancing around-  
>Spain: -swinging his scarf around- never!<br>Carmen: -magical ice pirouette- freeze!  
>Spain: -freezes- no! -trying to move-<br>Carmen: hahahahah! No one beats me! -takes Spain's red scarf- beautiful colour~ just like you~ too bad you won't live that long anymore!  
>Turkey: -steps in and blows smoke in Carmen's face- sleep, dancer, sleep.<br>Carmen: I-wait...-falls asleep-  
>Spain: thank you Sultan. I was…useless..<br>Turkey: you are welcome. -sits back with his bitches and pats their head-  
>Lizzy: -secret smirk at Russia-<br>Spain: do we kill her?  
>America: nah, not necessary, we only need to pass her.<br>Russia: -drags Carmen away-  
>Romano: we could blackmail the bastard wurst with that dancer, hah! That giant fat ass won't know what will get him!<br>Turkey: yes. Now we must go on. Onto the last warrior. Bitches follow.  
>Lizzy: yes~ of course~ Prrr~ -they follow Turkey-<br>-and at last they arrive at the last boss, warrior china-  
>China: Aiyaaaa! No discussion possible, KILL!<br>Spain: this time I will win! -readies his scarf-  
>China: -slaying everywhere- aruuuu!<br>Spain: -twirling around with his scarves- bulls attack~!  
>china: -gets overrun and drops dead too- aru...<br>America: we did it! Now the only one left is the giant wurst!  
>Romano: yes, we can do it! Kill the bastard!<br>-they arrive at the giant wurst-  
>Germany: I will crush you all!<br>Turkey: -smirk-  
>America: no! We have to kill you!<br>Germany: neeeiiin! -evil background music-  
>-Romano and Spain attack Germany- yaaa!<br>Germany: -fires little wursts- die!  
>-meanwhile Carmen wakes up-<br>Carmen: -yawns- what's going on..?  
>America: ladybug shield! - uses his ladybug wings to protect himself-<br>Turkey: you are awake... Well, they are now trying to kill the giant wurst. Bitches go get the damsel in distress!  
>Spain: we should roast the wurst and eat it!<br>Romano: I don't want to eat that!  
>Japan: hai. -they sneak past the giant wurst-<br>Lizzy: damsel, are you here? Prrrr~  
>Russia: we have come to save you, da. -purrs-<br>England: bloody hell, have you come to save me? I have been in here so long!  
>Lizzy: well, save you is a big word, we are just here to pick you up~<br>England: bring me to my beloved king!  
>Russia: soon we will, don't worry, da. -smirks-<br>-the bring England to the Sultan-  
>Lizzy: we have him, what now?<br>Germany: -is being roasted and dies-  
>America: we beat all our enemies! Now only find the knight!<br>Carmen: ..what do I do now? I am free to do what I want now that the giant wurst is dead, but my friend the naked rose was killed...  
>Romano: don't whine! Zorro doesn't whine either! Our sandwich was eaten too!<br>Turkey: -smirk- now we take the knight and go to the castle~  
>Spain: but where is the knight?<br>Japan: -points to a cage hanging from the ceiling- there.  
>America: who knows a way to get him down?<br>Canada: I failed to kill the giant wurst on my own so he locked me up.  
>Turkey: bitches. Get him right now.<br>-Japan and Lizzy climb up to open the cage while Russia waits down on the floor-  
>Russia: ready. Set. Now. -holds out his arms-<br>Lizzy: -picks up Canada and throws him down- done.  
>Japan: hai -they climb back down-<br>Romano: we are finally ready to go back!  
>Spain: si~!<br>Canada: I wish to see my king fast.  
>Carmen: can I come with you..? Please don't kill me!<br>Turkey: you should come with us~ we can always use a companion~  
>Russia: da.<br>America: lets go then~! -they go back to the castle-  
>Carmen: yay!<br>-they arrive at the kings castle-  
>Prussia: kesesese! I see you have brought my damsel and knight! Come here to me my uke! -drags Canada to him- and who are those? Are all those extra companions friends from the sultan?<br>Canada: ehh, hello my king -blushes-  
>England: tssk, why again was i the damsel?<br>Sultan: yes, they are my bitches~ and now you have your people back. Now we will do the rest.  
>Carmen: hey! I am here too! I became good!<br>America: what do you mean by the rest? We're done.  
>Turkey: very well, ladybug, your companions will die here. Just as predicted by me. And you ballerina, you can choose, be killed with the companions, live with the king, the knight and the damsel or be a slave to me like the ladybug~ its all up to you~<br>Carmen: If Zorro and The naked matador die, but the king, knight and damsel live, what is the point in this?  
>America: the ladybug doesn't want to be a slave!<br>England: what kind of stunt is this! Bloody bitches! This is supposed to end happily!  
>Lizzy: no it isn't~ have you forgotten about the title of this play~?<br>Russia: da, they die. Just like the naked rose, the Sandwich, the warrior and the giant wurst. The rest lives.  
>Japan: hai. Now please make your choice.<br>Carmen: I will regret it either way, since this ballerina likes people who are going to die and people who are still going to live. I choose to die together with the matador and Zorro... Let's hold hands...  
>England: bloody hell, kill me too, then I can change back into my normal attire. -grabs Zorro's hand-<br>Russia: do the companions, the dancer and the damsel have any last words?  
>Zorro: yes. You're a bastard.<br>England: kill me quickly!  
>Carmen: I said there had to be a tragic love affair! You guys aren't helping! Tsssk. Well, at least I'm glad I didn't kill the matador, too bad you have to die, so I'll die with you... -hugs everyone who is nice-<br>Lizzy: mm, maybe an exception? Sultan, can we change some things?  
>Turkey: no. Kill them~!<br>Spain: adios, ladybug, king, and knight.  
>Lizzy: -looks at the other bitches- I think I know who should die.<br>Russia: da. He is useless.  
>Japan: hai, nothing without us.<br>Turkey: hah! Not! -evil smoke of opium surrounding everone-  
>Lizzy: kill him. -attacking Turkey-<br>Russia: kolkolkol. -attacks with his pipe-  
>Japan: -silently attacking him-<br>Prussia: the king orders the bastard dead!  
>Canada: ehh, -cuddles with Prussia-<br>America: go, bitches!  
>Carmen: -stabs Turkey with a super sharp ballet shoe- die. That one was for the naked rose!<br>Lizzy: well now that's over, what are we going to do now?  
>Russia: what we planned all along, da~<br>Prussia: and what may that be?  
>Lizzy: we will still go on with that?<br>Russia: da~ we haven't had much fun today, had we?  
>Lizzy: not really...-smirk-<br>Carmen: what is that plan! Tell us!  
>Lizzy: Russia~ tell them~<br>Russia: kill everyone but the ladybug, da. Ladybug will be our second dog.  
>Lizzy: more pocchi's~! -cheering-<br>Canada: not my lord! -attacks Russia- I will fight for my king!  
>Lizzy: -attacks Prussia- hihi~ and I will fight for my pocchi's~!<br>Russia: -does a kolkol curse- you die now, da.  
>Canada: -drops to the floor shouting Prussia's name-<br>Prussia: rawwwr! -does his German sparkle party attack-  
>Japan: -does his Miku Miku Bacteria attack-<br>Lizzy: yaaaa~! -cat powerrr~!-  
>Prussia: verdammt! -drops dead-<br>Lizzy: -turns to Zorro- you are next~ little Zorro~  
>Japan: -attacks Zorro-<br>Romano: hahahahah! My mask will stun you all! -takes it off but nothing happens- what! BASTARDS!  
>Lizzy: hahaWHAHAHAHAHA~! idiot! Cant even beat two cats and a dog<br>-kills him-  
>Carmen: you two are a disgrace to cats! And I don't like dogs! -ice pirouette!-<br>Lizzy: a disgrace? Prrr~! kill her~!  
>Russia: -kolkolcat attack-<br>Carmen: uwaaah! Waaait! -runs to Spain- dramatic love affair kiss! -kisses Spain- bye, matador. -is pierced by kolkolcat-  
>Japan: woof.<br>Lizzy: pocchi~ -pats his head- you're such a good little doggie~  
>Russia: only the matador is left, da.<br>Spain: this matador will not die without a fight. Especially not after this dramatic love death! Bull attack!  
>America: this ladybug is not happy, all my poor friends died...<br>Lizzy: -pats his head as well- ahhww~ you will be fine~  
>Russia: -defends himself and kills Spain- hihihi~<br>Spain: ugh... Adios...  
>Japan: its over.<br>Russia: da, now we rule all.  
>Lizzy: yaaay!<br>America: so now I am a slave?  
>Russia: da little ladybug. Forever~<p>

The end.  
>Lizzy: haha, now that was our play, did you all enjoy it?~ and seriously America? Bitches?<br>Russia: I thought you were my bitch, da~  
>Carmen: I thought this play was awesome! Though turkey really scared me with that smoke thingy!<br>Turkey: hey, China taught me everything.

Lizzy: yeah, you aren't Zorro anymore, sorry dude...  
>Spain: ah, Lovi~ you were very brave~<br>Romano: you bet I was!  
>America I was a LADYBUG.<p>

Lizzy: no shit America =.= I think we knew that already

England: Can I go change now? I have enough of wearing this dress…

France: honhonhon, I'll help you~ -follows England to the changing stalls-

-everyone hears loud moans coming from the changing stall-

Prussia: and there they go again~

Canada: eh, I don't want to hear this… -covers his ears-

Carmen: Either way, I thought the play was awesome –happy-

Lizzy: it was~

Russia: da~ I got to rule the world~!

America: yeah sure, but in the end I turned out to be a slave while everyone else died.

Japan: -is completely in shock and sits in Greece's lap- …

Greece: shh~ its okay kitty~ -kisses his cheek and snuggles-

Turkey: Oh, well, Greece you were sleeping anyway so you didn't participate in it. But now I can make anyone sleep!

Carmen: like hell, I can't do an ice pirouette either, so you can't let people sleep with smoke!

Lizzy: yeah! Then I can do…uhm..the same as now?

America: I guess, but now I am a HERO again!

Spain: you never were a hero.

Turkey: -blowing smoke at everyone- sleeeep~

Russia: -hits Turkey's head with his pipe- shut up, da.

Prussia: HAHA! I am still king AWESOME!~

Romano: no you aren't you potato bastard!

Carmen: -falls asleep either way-

Japan: how curious it only affects certain people…

China: yes, its strange..

Turkey: but it does work! –poke poke-

Lizzy: stop that! That was enough! You are all going home right now. We will see you later~ byebye~!

Carmen: -sleeping-

Germany: Of course.

Greece: -hugging and kissing Japan- my kitty~

-everyone leaves, and France and England get out of the closet, notice that only a sleeping Carmen and a Lizzy are there and sneak home-

The End~!

And now we do need new dares =.=

So, please? Send us new dares? Please? We wrote this play for you~

OTHERWISE I WILL NEVER WAKE UP!


	17. A lot of songs

Hi guys, we are back in action~! Sorry for the absurdly long absence… We were busy with stuff… Anyway I hope you enjoyed everything up so far, we still need more dares for the next chapter though! Otherwise no more chapters for you guys!

Lizzy: hi guys~ Did you have a nice journey here? Doesn't this park look awesome~!

England: Tssk, it was fine you git.

Lizzy: well thank you England, nice to see you again after such a long time~

America: …Do I really have to wear this, Carmen?  
>Carmen: Please do so! It looks so good on you!<br>-America comes walking to the group in a Captain America suit-  
>Carmen: Awesome! –spazzing and jumping around-<p>

France: what is this about? –curious-

Carmen: I have another fandom~

England: How idiotic

Carmen: -punches England- Shut up, we have some dares to get through with.

Lizzy: Well, your lucky there are no super heroes in England~ The first few are from ElizabethKirkland235, hihi it seems she is a fan of yours England~

China: Lets get on with the dares! Aiyaaa!

Lizzy: Take it easy you, I am busy. Russia come here and Carmen as well, the first dare is for the two of you. You go to that hotel opposite of here and then Carmen shall become one with Russia for half an hour~

Russia: Become one with mother Russia, da?

Carmen: no! I don't want tooo!

Lizzy: too bad, shooshoo, go now, I'll see you two later~'-pushes them away in the right direction.

Russia: da~ -slings Carmen over his shoulder and walks away-

Carmen: No! –struggling to no avail-

Prussia: Kesesese! Those two will have fun!

Lizzy: mhm, now meanwhile we'll continue with the next one for Liechtenstein! Come on, get here.

Liechtenstein -shyly approaches- Yes?

Lizzy: tell us your biggest crush please.

Liechtenstein: Uhm.. –shuffling her feet uncomfortably- that'd be…brother

Prussia: I KNEW IT!

Canada: Shhh! Don't be rude you idiot!

Lizzy: Very well, that means Austria is fit for this dare. AUSTRIA GET HERE!

Austria: What is it now?

Lizzy: Closet with Liechtenstein for you. Now go!

Switzerland: -suddenly appears- WHAT? No one will touch this maiden!

Austria: Very well, I must do what the dare asks of me. Get out of my way idiot.

Switzerland: -aims his gun at Austria- Do not get near her.

Austria: Oh come on now, I wont hurt her. I have pride.

Switzerland: -glares at him and cocks his gun- Do not get near her.

Lizzy: Switzerland put that gun away! I can also put France in that closet with her.

Switzerland: -eyes widen- NOOO!

France: honhonhon, I would love to do that~ -takes Liechtenstein's hand and kisses it-

Switzerland: Okay… You win…

Austria: finally, come on Liechtenstein, lets finish this. –they get into a closet-

Lizzy: You doing better Switzerland?

Switzerland: -grumbles- I am fine.

Lizzy: next dare will be quite amusing! Prussia, hold Germany for me.

Prussia: sure thing! –does just that with a confused Germany-

Germany: What is the meaning of this…?

Lizzy: Tell us where your dirty magazines are! We are confiscating them for the coming three chapters! You must cope with your little Italy!

Germany: I do not know what magazines you are talking about.

Prussia: The ones you look at before jerking off! Kesesesese!

Germany: Prussia! –grumbles-

France: Honhonhon, is that so? This ought to be interesting~

Germany: -flushes red-

Italy: Ve, which magazines is she talking about doitsu? Are these the ones? –holds the magazines-

Lizzy: Yes! –grabs them and puts them in a safe locked with 3 devices-

France: Say Italy, what exactly does he do when reading them?

Italy: He tries out everything what is in it! –beams proudly-

Prussia: Kesesese, West needs a lot it seems!

-everyone laughs at this comment while Germany sits in a corner of the group, angry at the happy Italian-

Lizzy: You won't get them back anytime soon and when the time is over we'll see if Hungary hasn't stolen them yet...

Germany: -sighs- Fine.

Lizzy: Canada~ come here.

Canada: Eh, okay –heads towards Lizzy-

Lizzy: You have to do this.. and then demand everyone to do this. Will that do?

Canada: -smiles- Sure! This will be fun, eh

-Canada walks to a sudden appeared stage and stands on it-  
>Canada: Hey, I'm not a lumberjack, or a fur trader...<br>I don't live in an igloo or eat blubber, or own a dogsled...  
>and I don't know Jimmy, Sally or Suzy from Canada,<br>although I'm certain they're really really nice.

I have a Prime Minister, not a president.  
>I speak English and French, not American.<br>And I pronounce it 'about', not 'a boot'.

I can proudly sew my country's flag on my backpack.  
>I believe in peace keeping, not policing,<br>diversity, not assimilation,  
>and that the beaver is a truly proud and noble animal.<br>A toque is a hat, a chesterfield is a couch,  
>and it is pronounced 'zed' not 'zee', 'zed' !<p>

Canada is the second largest landmass!  
>The first nation of hockey!<br>and the best part of North America

My name is Matthew!  
>And I am Canadian!<p>

America: BOOOHH! The, I am not the one waving a gun around at a sort of party!

England: Shut up you bloody git!

Canada: That's mean…

Prussia: Ahww.. Come here birdie, -hugs Canada- You surely are the better of the two.

America: -stomps away- THAT WAS SO MEANN!

Canada: -snickers- That was nice~

Lizzy: It will only get better for you, all of you, say Canada is the best part of North America.

Canada: hihi, that's so cool…

Prussia: of course birdie is the best!

England: I agree, he hasn't grown up to be a complete git.

Francis: All because I am a great father~! You are lovely Matthieu~

-the rest of the nations agree with them-

Canada: -blushes lightly- thank you all

-Russia and Carmen return-

Russia: What did we miss? –smiles-

Lizzy: not much, Switzerland was a bit annoying, and America is angry because Canada is more awesome then the America.

Carmen: -groans- never again…

Canada: You will be fine~! –hugs her-

Russia: I enjoyed myself~

Lizzy: u-huh, we know that. Mm, the next dare is about something I do not quite know how to accomplish… Carmen do you have any idea?

Carmen: … no… it seems impossible –rolls up into a ball and sits on the ground-

Lizzy: anyone volunteering for a dare involving Russia?

-everyone is silent-

Lizzy: -sighs- I already have an idea. America, get here!

-America comes to Lizzy-

Lizzy: take off your Captain America suit and wear this. Then sneak up to Russia and do what this –shows him the dare-

America: Dude, do I really have to wear this?

Lizzy: It won't work otherwise~

America: Fine, let's just hope it works. I need a laugh – heads to changing stalls-

Spain: What was that about?

Carmen: You'll see soon enough I guess.

-America returns, wearing a dress identical to Belarus'-

Lizzy: I'll distract Russia, I made up my mind. Everyone wears such a dress, now get going quickly! We haven't got much time!

-The others also change into a Belarus attire-

Lizzy: Hey Russia! Look~

Russia: -turns around and sees a lot of people dressed as his sister-

America: Kekkon, Kekkon, Kekkon~~~

Russia: -turns very pale and is immobilized- n-njet..?

Lizzy: -rolling on the floor laughing- this is funny!

Spain: Si, I am enjoying this very much. Right Lovi?

Romano: Bastard! We're trying to scare him! Not anger him –pouts-

Russia: kolkolkol, I believe I did not like this dare.

Lizzy: well, that's too bad for you~ We couldn't think of anything else to scare you…

Russia: …I do not know what to say to this, but I think someone wants a feel of my pipe.

Romano: chiggiiii –runs away-

Spain: Lovino! Come back!

Italy: -starts crying- don't hit me!

Germany: shh, its okay ita-chan.. –hugs him-

Russia: -smashes his pipe against a tree- kolkolkol

Lizzy: -laughing- hihi~ We know you are scary, but you can stop that you know?

Russia: -giggles- da~

Prussia: You bastard! Don't scare people like that!

America: kekkon, kekkon, kekkon~

Russia: kolkolkol, you do not even look like my sister! She is much prettier than you~

America: damn, that's low.

Russia: -smiles- so?

Lizzy: okay, okay, enough arguing. Next dare, England, America get in the closet~! You have 15 minutes~!

America: dudee! That's weird! He's like my dad!

Lizzy: I do not care, at all.

England: -sighs- Lets get this over with…

Lizzy: that's the spirit~! –shoves them in the closet- Now we are introducing Vamp~

Vamp: -suddenly appears- hey

Lizzy: Italy, come here

Italy: -comes to them- si?

Lizzy: Can she call you ita-chan?

Italy: veee, si, she can~! She must be nice, do you like pasta? It's the most amazing thing ever! Oh, wait, you wont try to attack me r-right! I don't have my white flags with me!

Vamp: Uh, sure?

Lizzy: good, next dare~! Spain it's your turn!

Romano: No not Spain again! That bastard's dares always have something to do with me!

Carmen: Not this time, amigo

Romano: Hmpf –pouts and holds a tomato ready for throwing-

Lizzy: Vamp requests Spain she can call him Spain nii-chan.

Spain: SI! That's great~ I love nicknames, right Lovi~?

Romano: Chigi! –splashes the tomato apart in Spains face- Tomato bastard!

Russia: hihi, who is the bastard now?

France: -sneaks up to Carmen and Lizzy to look at the next dare- Honhonhon, this will be to die for! –smirks at Germany-

England: Has this got something to do with bloody porn again, France..?

France: Non, actually something very different if used the right way~

Carmen: Who said you could look at the dares beforehand!

France: You know I can~

Carmen: No! Tsssk, now you ruined the surprise.

Canada: What surprise?

Carmen: Prussia, you will love to see this dare –smiles-

Prussia: kesesese! Then it must me awesome!

Lizzy: Germany, you will have to dance with Vamp to Bad Apple!

Prussia: Kesesesese! That is so unmanly West~!

Germany: Why is it that I am always victim of the most embarrassing dares?

Vamp: I don't know, now get here soldier! –motions for him-

Carmen: Go Germany! Hahahahahaha!

Germany: Fine, I will not back off from anything.

Carmen: -turns the music on- Go Doitsu!

Vamp: -starts dancing- hah! I'd never thought I would do this!

Germany: Neither did I… -dances as well-

Italy: veee~! Doitsu, you are doing great!

Germany: -blushes- danke, Italien

Vamp: Oh yeahh~! –goes crazy on the music-

-the song is finished-

Carmen: haha, that was it.

Germany: thank god.. that was horrible…

Vamp: It was great! –glomps Germany-

Germany: -sigh-

Carmen: hehe, next dare. France come here, and don't touch me! –holds up hands-

France: Oui? –hugs Vamp- That was it right~?

Vamp: ehh, yeah, how did you know?

France: I read the dare, oui?

Carmen: mhm, now get England out of the closet, I am sure he has had enough of America.

France: honhonhon, I will take care of that~ Can I stay in there with him?

Carmen: uhm, yeah whatever.

France: -opens the door to the closet and England and America fall out- hello, mon amour~

America: Thanks Francis! He is horrible to be in a closet with! –dashes away from them-

France: You are welcome.

England: Bloody frog and git are not becoming friends now are you?

France: Do not worry, I only love you –kisses his cheek- Lets get back in there~

England: -blushes and nods- sure….

France: honhonhon, See you later~ -gets in the closet with England and closes the door-

Carmen: So, where is England? He needed to make scones for Vamp…

America: France went in there and I gladly left them alone but he gave me this box since he read the dares –hands over a box with scones-

-everyone backs away upon seeing the content-

China: Are you sure you can eat this? This is suicide-aru!

Vamp: I am immune! –munches down the whole box- Delicious!

Russia: -dumbfounded- She is powerful, da.

Carmen: U-huh~ No one ate more than one of Englands scones without getting foodpoisoning!

Vamp: Hahaha! Well, they aren't that bad you know.

Romano: Chigi, I don't believe it…

Carmen: Lizzy! Turkey! Can you come here?

-the two do so-

Carmen: Someone~ Vamp actually, demands that Turkey kisses Lizzy!

Prussia: Ooh Turkey~ Now going for the girls, right!

Canada: You know you aren't helping anyone with those remarks, eh

Prussia: You seem a little on edge, Birdie –kisses him- Where's my sweet bitch called Matthew~?

Canada: -blushes and stays silent-

Turkey: If that's what she wants I'll gladly kiss anyone –smirks, and throws a glance at Spain- You ready?

Lizzy: Ehm, okay? Why this dare is given to me I don't know either so let's get it done with

Turkey: Sure~ -kisses Lizzy- was that good~?

Lizzy: You are asking for getting punched you know.

Turkey: Whatever. –sits back-

Carmen: hey Turkey! Don't sit back, Japan, America, Spain, Romano and Italy. You will have to dance to Pon Pon Pon! I love that song!

Japan: -flushes red- H-hai.

Spain: Let's go Lovi!

Romano: Bastard! Why do I even have to do this! When I am finished I'll a tomato at you, you Vamp bastard!

Vamp: ehh…

America: I think I saw this song on the internet somewhere… but it was pretty strange…

Italy: veeee~ All songs are good~

Carmen: -starts the music again- get to it guys~!

Spain: -dances- oh yeah~!

Japan: -dances with the rest- This is a good song…

Russia: -giggles some more- this is soo good~

Romano: I am leaving when this song is over! But before that I'll bomb you with tomatoes Vamp!

Lizzy: u-huh, surely you will, just dance.

America: I love that game! –jumps around-

-the music stops-

Greece: kitty did well –hugs Japan-

Japan: Greece-san! –blushes- t-thank you… -hides his face in Greece's chest.

Romano: -grabs a bucket of tomatoes- NOW YOU SHALL PAY! –throws them at Vamp-

Vamp: eeeepp! –tries to hide behind the others-

Russia: Do not hide behind others, da. –pushes her in front of him-

Vamp: noo! –runs around-

Romano: -evil laugh- mwuahahaha! –hits everyone with his tomatoes-

Spain: Lovi! Stop! Everyone is covered in tomato, you have taken your revenge.

Romano: fine. –pouts-

Spain: I love you Lovi~! –kisses him-

Lizzy: And the last dare for today is for Italy and Romano~! You are going to sing the delicious tomato song with Vamp~!

Vamp: So much awesome music today~

Italy: I like songs about pasta much more…

Vamp: Don't worry, pasta is mentioned in there as well~

Italy: okay~! –starts singing-

Romano: just because I like the song. –sings with them-

Carmen: And I think that was it for today~

Lizzy: -nods- We will see you guys later for some more fun~! byebye

This is then end again~ We will continue to write, but we are in desperate need for new dares~ byebye~!


End file.
